warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Archiwum Wydarzyło się
Archiwum wydarzeń z "Wydarzyło się": Styczeń * 1 stycznia 1939 r. Wojciech Górski został patronem ulicy Górskiego, * 1 stycznia 1953 r. erygowano parafię św. Andrzeja Boboli przy ulicy Rakowieckiej, * 2 stycznia 2006 r. dokonano dużej reorganizacji linii tramwajowych, * 2 stycznia 2008 r. oddano do użytku wiadukt Alei Jerozolimskich na rondem Dudajewa, * 3 stycznia 1951 r. zmarł Tadeusz Tołwiński, architekt, urbanista, historyk, projektant układu urbanistycznego Żoliborza Oficerskiego, * 3 stycznia 2004 r. częściowo zawalił się strop kamienicy przy Żelaznej 65, * 4 stycznia 1901 r. uruchomiona została kolej jabłonowska, * 5 stycznia 1939 r. zamknięto trasę tramwajową na Złotej, * 5 stycznia 1946 r. otwarto linię trolejbusową wzdłuż ulicy Pięknej, * 6 stycznia 1919 r. otwarty został most Poniatowskiego, * 7 stycznia 1792 r. urodził się architekt Henryk Marconi, znany między innymi z projektu Hotelu Europejskiego, * 7 stycznia 1875 r. Karolina Grodzicka przekazała fundusze na rozbudowę kościoła św. Aleksandra na placu Trzech Krzyży, * 8 stycznia 1648 r. założona została jurydyka Leszno, * 8 stycznia 1977 r. oddano do użytku pierwszy blok na Ursynowie, przy ul. Puszczyka 5, * 9 stycznia 1991 r. zmieniono nazwę ulicy Stanisława Skrypija na Krechowiecką, * 10 stycznia 1892 r. urodził się Melchior Wańkowicz, pisarz, dziennikarz i publicysta, * 10 stycznia 1974 r. uruchomiono linię autobusową 186, * 11 stycznia 1923 r. urodził się Antoni Godlewski, znany jako "Antek Rozpylacz", * 12 stycznia 1578 r. w pobliżu Ujazdowa, na dworze królowej Bony, odbyła się prapremiera Odprawy posłów greckich Jana Kochanowskiego, * 12 stycznia 1949 r. w tajemnicy na Cmentarzu Powązkowskim pochowano Jana Rodowicza, * 13 stycznia 1946 r. wznowiono nauczanie na Politechnice Warszawskiej, * 13 stycznia 1983 r. w rejonie ul. Wolickiej udokumentowano lądowanie UFO, * 14 stycznia 1936 r. zmarł Czesław Przybylski, architekt, projektant m.in. Dworca Głównego oraz Domu bez Kantów, * 14 stycznia 2000 r. otwarto zostało odremontowane kino Atlantic, * 15 stycznia 1777 r. król Stanisław August Poniatowski wydał pozwolenie na budowę kościoła św. Trójcy, * 15 stycznia 1863 r. Zygmunt Szczęsny Feliński zorganizował zjazd duchowieństwa archidiecezji warszawskiej, * 16 stycznia 1945 r. wycofujące się wojska niemieckie wysadziły w powietrze maszty Transatlantyckiej Radiostacji Nadawczej, * 16 stycznia 1969 r. uroczyście otwarto Dworzec Wschodni, * 17 stycznia 1945 r. Armia Czerwona wkroczyła do lewobrzeżnej Warszawy, * 17 stycznia 1966 r. otwarty został dom starców im. Matysiaków przy ul. Arabskiej 3, * 18 stycznia 1874 r. zmarł Fiodor Berg, feldmarszałek rosyjski, Namiestnik Królestwa Polskiego, * 18 stycznia 1908 r. w restauracji "U Lija" w kamienicy Ignatowskiego przy Krakowskim Przedmieściu 8 rzeźbiarz Ksawery Dunikowski śmiertelnie postrzelił malarza Władysława Pawliszaka, * 19 stycznia 1874 r. Cmentarz Choleryczny na Pradze przeszedł w gestię magistratu, * 20 stycznia 1959 r. zmarł Włodzimierz Skoraszewski, pomysłodawca ujęcia wody "Gruba Kaśka", * 20 stycznia 2005 r. zmarł Jan Nowak-Jeziorański, słynny "Kurier z Warszawy", * 21 stycznia 1945 r. w zrujnowanym kościele św. Franciszka odprawiono pierwszą mszę świętą, * 21 stycznia 1974 r. zapadła decyzja o odbudowie Zamku Królewskiego, * 22 stycznia 1921 r. w kamienicy przy ul. Bagatela 10 urodził się Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński, * 22 stycznia 2008 r. rozpoczęto budowę Trasy Powązki-Konotopa, * 23 stycznia 1776 r. zlikwidowane zostało żydowskie osiedle Nowa Jerozolima w rejonie dzisiejszych Alej Jerozolimskich, * 23 stycznia 1990 r. w Sali Kongresowej rozwiązana została Polska Zjednoczona Partia Robotnicza, * 24 stycznia 1944 r. w egzekucji ulicznej na ul. Kilińskiego Niemcy rozstrzelali 50 osób, * 24 stycznia 1974 r. otwarto Hotel Forum, * 25 stycznia 1925 r. podjęto decyzję o utworzeniu Grobu Nieznanego Żołnierza w kolumnadzie pałacu Saskiego, * 26 stycznia 1965 r. w Królikarni otwarto Muzeum Ksawerego Dunikowskiego, * 27 stycznia 1900 r. Stanisław Wyganowski został prezydentem miasta, * 27 stycznia 1905 r. w fabryce Wag „Weber, Dähne & Comp” przy ul. Żytniej 21 wybuchł strajk powszechny, * 28 stycznia 1944 r. miało miejsce pierwsze, nieudane podejście do akcji Kutschera, * 28 stycznia 1950 r. ponownie odsłonięto zniszczony podczas wojny Pomnik Adama Mickiewicza, * 29 stycznia 1819 r. zmarł Jan Kiliński, szewc, jeden z przywódców insurekcji warszawskiej, * 29 stycznia 1938 r. na budynku Teatru Polskiego przy ulicy Karasia odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą projektanta budynku, Czesława Przybylskiego, * 30 stycznia 1968 r. studenci demonstrowali przed pomnikiem Adama Mickiewicza przeciwko zdjęciu z repertuaru Teatru Narodowego "Dziadów" w reżyserii Kazimierza Dejmka, * 31 stycznia 1923 r. na stokach Cytadeli rozstrzelany został Eligiusz Niewiadomski, zabójca prezydenta Gabriela Narutowicza, * 31 stycznia 1956 r. odbył się ostatni kurs kolei jabłonowskiej w granicach Warszawy, Luty * 1 lutego 1944 r. w Alejach Ujazdowskich miał miejsce udany zamach polskiego podziemia na kata Warszawy, Franza Kutscherę, * 2 lutego 1944 r. gestapo aresztowało w kamienicy przy Brzeskiej 19 ppłk. Zygmunta Ignacego Rylskiego, komendanta AK na Pradze, * 2 lutego 2007 r. Pałac Kultury i Nauki został wpisany do rejestru zabytków, * 3 lutego 1816 r. minister Tadeusz Mostowski wydał zakaz budowania domów drewnianych w granicach Warszawy, * 3 lutego 1871 r. urodził się Eugeniusz Romer, geograf, kartograf, twórca współczesnej kartografii polskiej, * 4 lutego 1339 r. rozpoczął się w kościele św. Jana proces polsko-krzyżacki, * 4 lutego 1944 r. zmarł Bronisław Pietraszewicz, harcerz, dowódca akcji Kutschera, * 5 lutego 1869 r. urodził się Aleksander Kakowski, późniejszy arcybiskup metropolita warszawski, * 5 lutego 2009 r. nadano nazwę ulicom Frachtowej na Białołęce i Ledóchowskiej w Wilanowie, * 6 lutego 1940 r. przedstawiono tzw. Plan Pabsta, zakładający dziesięciokrotne zmniejszenie i przebudowę Warszawy, * 6 lutego 1943 r. niemiecka żandarmeria rozbiła drukarnię Narodowych Sił Zbrojnych, znajdującą się w pałacyku Na Potkańskiem przy Długiej 44/46, * 7 lutego 1917 r. zmieniono patrona ul. Teodora na Tytusa Chałubińskiego, * 7 lutego 2007 r. otwarto centrum handlowe Złote Tarasy, * 8 lutego 1940 r. po przerwie spowodowanej działaniami wojennymi zaczął funkcjonować dom towarowy Braci Jabłkowskich, * 8 lutego 1978 r. wydłużono trasę linii 162 ze skrzyżowania Szwedzkiej i do pętli , * 9 lutego 1902 r. urodził się Kazimierz Lisiecki, społecznik, współtwórca Akademickiego Koła Przyjaciół Dzieci Ulicy, * 9 lutego 2008 r. zmarł Arseniusz Romanowicz, architekt znany jako twórca stacji linii średnicowej i Dworca Centralnego, * 10 lutego 1648 r. Praga otrzymała prawa miejskie, * 10 lutego 1950 r. oddano do żytku pierwsze mieszkania na nowym osiedlu Muranów, * 11 lutego 1944 r. na Lesznie, naprzeciw gmachu sądów, dokonano masowego powieszenia więźniów Pawiaka, * 11 lutego 1952 r. wzdłuż ulicy Marywilskiej uruchomiono linię tramwajową, * 12 lutego 1798 r. zmarł król Stanisław August Poniatowski, * 12 lutego 2009 r. na wszystkich stacjach metra uruchomiono zegary odmierzające czas do przyjazdu pociągu, * 13 lutego 1955 r. urodził się Piotr Machalica, aktor teatralny i filmowy, związany z Teatrem Powszechnym, * 13 lutego 1969 r. zmarł Kazimierz Wierzyński, poeta, prozaik, eseista, * 14 lutego 1945 r. powołano Biuro Odbudowy Stolicy, * 14 lutego 1997 r. w kościele mormonów na Redutowej umieszczona została kapsuła czasu, która zostanie otwarta w 2022 roku, * 15 lutego 1944 r. przy ul. Senatorskiej rozstrzelano 4 Polaków, * 15 lutego 1979 r. doszło do wybuchu gazu w Rotundzie, zginęło 49 osób, a 77 zostało rannych, * 16 lutego 1943 r. Heinrich Himmler wydał decyzję o założeniu KL Warschau, * 16 lutego 2009 r. zmarł Stanisław Sieradzki ps. Świst, powstaniec warszawski, żołnierz batalionu "Zośka", * 17 lutego 1829 r. na Nowym Świecie sanie z Juliuszem Słowackim wpadły pod rozpędzone konie, wieszcz uszedł z wypadku bez szwanku, * 17 lutego 1938 r. zmarł Stefan Przanowski, inżynier, przemysłowiec, polityk, * 18 lutego 1672 r. w kościele św. Jana odbyły się uroczystości pogrzebowe króla Jana Kazimierza, * 18 lutego 1955 r. zmarła Ludwika Wawrzyńska, zmarła w wyniku ran poniesionych podczas ratowania dzieci z palącego się hotelu robotniczego przy ul. Włościańskiej, * 19 lutego 1944 r. w kamienicy przy Długosza 29 odbyło się pierwsze posiedzenie Warszawskiej Rady Narodowej, * 19 lutego 1969 r. Władysław Miziołek został mianowany sufraganem warszawskim, * 20 lutego 1797 r. zmarł Dominik Merlini, architekt, projektant m.in. Cmentarza Powązkowskiego, * 20 lutego 1963 r. oddana do użytku została zajezdnia autobusowa "Woronicza", * 21 lutego 1949 r. uruchomiono linię 114 na trasie ze Śródmieścia na Rakowiec, * 21 lutego 1955 r. odbyła się inauguracja odbudowanej Filharmonii Narodowej, * 22 lutego 1810 r. prawdopodobnie urodził się Fryderyk Chopin, choć jego rodzina zawsze obchodziła datę 1 marca, * 22 lutego 1943 r. podczas akcji "Bracka" ranny został Jan Bytnar "Rudy", * 23 lutego 1859 r. w Paryżu zmarł Zygmunt Krasiński, poeta, członek warszawskiej linii rodu Krasińskich, * 23 lutego 1945 r. wznowiono ruch na stacji Warszawa Wschodnia, * 24 lutego 1818 r. w Pałacu Namiestnikowskim pierwszy publiczny koncert zagrał Fryderyk Chopin, * 24 lutego 1833 r. otwarto Teatr Wielki, jako pierwsza odbyła się premiera Cyrulika sewilskiego, * 25 lutego 1831 r. miała miejsce bitwa pod Olszynką Grochowską, * 26 lutego 1578 r. król Stefan Batory przyjął przed kościołem św. Anny hołd od księcia pruskiego, * 26 lutego 1914 r. urodził się Witold Rowicki, dyrygent, pedagog, propagator muzyki, * 27 lutego 1861 r. na placu Zamkowym miała miejsce manifestacja patriotyczna, podczas której Rosjanie użyli broni, od kul padło pięciu młodych mężczyzn, * 28 lutego 1943 r. budynek zaatakował oddział Gwardii Ludowej i wykonał wyrok na dwóch katach narodu polskiego, * 28 lutego 1990 r. placowi Komuny Paryskiej przywrócono poprzednią nazwę plac Wilsona, Marzec * 1 marca 1810 r. prawdopodobnie urodził się Fryderyk Chopin, choć księgi parafialne podają datę 22 lutego, * 1 marca 1861 r. odbył się pogrzeb pięciu poległych, który zamienił się w manifestację narodową, * 2 marca 1934 r. prezydentem miasta został Marian Zyndram-Kościałkowski, * 3 marca 1946 r. ponownie uruchomiona została linia tramwajowa 18, * 3 marca 1982 r. policja aresztowała Emila Barchańskiego, oskarżonego o zdewastowanie pomnika Feliksa Dzierżyńskiego, * 4 marca 1954 r. urodził się Paweł Janas, piłkarz, trener, selekcjoner reprezentacji Polski, * 4 marca 2000 r. w Bramie Zygmuntowskiej Zamku Królewskiego umieszczono tablicę upamiętniającą Jana Zachwatowicza, * 5 marca 1967 r. zlikwidowano wszystkie linie trolejbusowe kursujące wzdłuż Alei Ujazdowskich, * 5 marca 1973 r. otwarto odcinek alei Rewolucji Październikowej na odcinku od Alei Jerozolimskich do Górczewskiej, * 6 marca 1852 r. w pożarze poważnie ucierpiał Pałac Namiestnikowski, * 6 marca 1886 r. ks. Ignacy Dudrewicz uzyskał pozwolenie na budowę przy ul. Aleksandrowskiej nowego kościoła dla Pragi, * 7 marca 1941 r. polskie podziemie wykonało w kamienicy przy Mazowieckiej 10 wyrok śmierci na Igonie Symie, * 7 marca 1953 r. wspólną uchwałą Rady Państwa i Rady Ministrów Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej nadano Pałacowi Kultury i Nauki imię Józefa Stalina, * 8 marca 1990 r. rozpoczęła się historia parafii św. Patryka, * 9 marca 1913 r. z inicjatywy Kazimiery Gruszczyńskiej położono kamień węgielny pod nową kaplicę domu schronienia dla kobiet "Przytulisko" przy Wilczej 7, * 10 marca 1870 r. urodziła się Ester Rachel Kamińska, aktorka, założycielka Teatru Żydowskiego, * 10 marca 1944 r. rozstrzelany na Pawiaku został Emanuel Ringelblum, historyk, twórca archiwum getta warszawskiego, * 11 marca 1923 r. Akademii Sztuk Pięknych przekazano budynek przy Wybrzeżu Kościuszkowskim 37/39, * 11 marca 1928 r. otwarty został ogród zoologiczny, * 12 marca 1956 r. w Moskwie zmarł prezydent i sekretarz generalny Bolesław Bierut, * 12 marca 2008 r. oddano do użytku pierwszą część terminalu 2 portu lotniczego im. Fryderyka Chopina, * 13 marca 1908 r. urodził się Stefan Majchrowski, pisarz, oficer kawalerii, * 13 marca 2009 r. na wszystkich stacjach metra uruchomiono wyświetlacze odliczające czas do przyjazdu następnego pociągu, * 14 marca 1980 r. miała miejsce katastrofa lotnicza, samolot z 87 osobami na pokładzie spadł na Fort Okęcie, wszyscy zginęli, * 15 marca 1946 r. wzdłuż ul. Wierzbowej uruchomiono linię trolejbusową, * 15 marca 1991 r. zmarł Stanisław Lorentz, historyk sztuki, wieloletni dyrektor Muzeum Narodowego, * 16 marca 1892 r. urodził się Jan Koszczyc Witkiewicz, architekt, projektant zespołu zabudowań Szkoły Głównej Handlowej, * 16 marca 1922 r. urodził się Bronisław Pietraszewicz, harcerz, dowódca akcji Kutschera, * 17 marca 1921 r. Sejm zobowiązał się do wypełnienia zobowiązania Sejmu Czteroletniego i wybudowania Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej, * 17 marca 1996 r. na ul. Lwowskiej zamordowany został Wojciech Król, student Politechniki Warszawskiej, * 18 marca 1915 r. uroczyście konsekrowano kaplicę Matki Boskiej Nieustającej Pomocy w kamienicy przy Wilczej 7, * 18 marca 2009 r. w centrum handlowym Fort Wola otwarto pięciowymiarowe kino 5D Extreme, * 19 marca 1933 r. na terenie zakładów Pocisk w Rembertowie odsłonięto pomnik Józefa Piłsudskiego, * 19 marca 2009 r. nadano nazwę ulicy Adama Branickiego na osiedlu Miasteczko Wilanów, * 20 marca 1942 r. rejon ul. Bielańskiej został wyłączony z getta, * 20 marca 1992 r. ulica Bytnara otrzymała obecną nazwę, wcześniej nosiła imię Adolfa Warskiego, * 21 marca 1793 r. prezydentem miasta został Andrzej Rafałowicz, * 21 marca 1931 r. w rejonie ul. Sękocińskiej rozbił się prototypowy samolot-amfibia, w katastrofie zginął projektant Zygmunt Puławski, * 22 marca 1729 r. zmarła fundatorka kościoła Wizytek, Elżbieta z Lubomirskich Sieniawska, * 22 marca 1971 r. linię 122 skierowano na nową trasę wzdłuż Przasnyskiej i Duchnickiej, * 23 marca 1939 r. przeprowadzona została tajna mobilizacja alarmowa, * 23 marca 1943 r. Jan Bytnar "Rudy" został zatrzymany przez gestapo w swoim mieszkaniu przy al. Niepodległości 159, * 24 marca 1939 r. urodził się Wiktor Wysoczański, zwierzchnik kościoła Polskokatolickiego w RP, * 25 marca 1992 r. powstała diecezja warszawsko-praska, * 25 marca 2009 r. powołano Radę Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich, * 26 marca 1908 r. z pl. Krasińskich wyruszył pierwszy tramwaj elektryczny, kursował na trasie linii 3, * 26 marca 1945 r. w Parku Skaryszewskim odbył się pierwszy powojenny mecz piłkarski, w którym Okęcie zremisowało z Polonią 3:3, * 27 marca 1943 r. na dziedzińcu Pawiaka rozstrzelano 140 więźniów w ramach represji za akcję pod Arsenałem, * 27 marca 1949 r. urodził się Krzysztof Wakuliński, aktor teatrów warszawskich, * 28 marca 1945 r. założono pierwszy cmentarz Powstańców Warszawskich w Powsinie, * 28 marca 2004 r. konsekrowano kościół Wieczerzy Pańskiej przy ul. Szulczyka w Aleksandrowie, * 29 marca 1943 r. zginął inżynier Józef Suliński, założyciel organizacji "Polska Niepodległa", * 29 marca 1987 r. poświęcono kościół Najświętszej Maryi Panny Matki Miłosierdzia przy ul. św. Bonifacego, * 30 marca 1943 r. w wyniku obrażeń zadanych przez gestapo zmarł Jan Bytnar "Rudy", * 31 marca 1831 r. podczas powstania listopadowego miała miejsce II bitwa pod Wawrem, * 31 marca 1944 r. Armia Krajowa przeprowadziła w kamienicy przy Kopernika 15 akcję przeciwko ukraińskiemu biuru, zabijając m.in. przywódcę, Michajło Pogotowkę, Kwiecień * 1 kwietnia 1930 r. z lotniska Mokotów uruchomiono pierwsze loty międzynarodowe do Budapesztu, * 1 kwietnia 2009 r. rozpoczął się remont trotuarów w Alejach Ujazdowskich, * 2 kwietnia 1939 r. Walery Sławek popełnił samobójstwo, * 2 kwietnia 2005 r. zmarł papież Jan Paweł II, a w al. Jana Pawła II zapalono dla niego tysiące zniczy, * 3 kwietnia 1849 r. w Paryżu zmarł Juliusz Słowacki, * 3 kwietnia 1998 r. LXXVII Liceum Ogólnokształcące przy ul. Kowelskiej otrzymało imię Józefa Piłsudskiego, * 4 kwietnia 1865 r. urodził się Zdzisław Lubomirski, prawnik, polityk, prezydent Warszawy w latach 1916-1917, * 5 kwietnia 1952 r. specjalną uchwałą Związek Radziecki wziął na siebie wszystkie koszty wybudowania Pałacu Kultury i Nauki, * 5 kwietnia 1989 r. w Pałacu Namiestnikowskim zakończyły się obrady Okrągłego Stołu, * 6 kwietnia 1930 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod kamienicę spółdzielni "Concordia" przy ul. Narbutta 17, * 6 kwietnia 2010 r. otwarto dla wszystkich zwiedzających nowe Muzeum Fryderyka Chopina, * 7 kwietnia 1990 r. szkoła podstawowa nr 7 przy ul. Miedzianej 8 otrzymała imię Mirosława Biernackiego, * 7 kwietnia 1995 r. otwarty został pierwszy odcinek I linii metra, * 8 kwietnia 1945 r. Niemcy przeprowadzili nalot na okolice prowizorycznego mostu przy Cytadeli, był to ostatni nalot na Warszawę podczas II wojny światowej, * 8 kwietnia 2005 r. otwarta została stacja metra A-18 Plac Wilsona, * 9 kwietnia 1953 r. zmarł Stanisław Wojciechowski, polityk, prezydent Polski, * 10 kwietnia 1912 r. poświęcono kamień węgielny pod budynek Teatru Polskiego, * 10 kwietnia 1991 r. uruchomiona została linia autobusowa 725, * 11 kwietnia 1864 r. aresztowany został Romuald Traugutt, * 11 kwietnia 1990 r. po zniesieniu cenzury otwarto możliwość korzystania ze wszystkich zbiorów Biblioteki Narodowej, * 12 kwietnia 1933 r. zmarł Ignacy Boerner, założyciel osiedla Boernerowo, * 12 kwietnia 1991 r. do życia powołana została Giełda Papierów Wartościowych, * 13 kwietnia 1945 r. wznowił działalność Hotel Polonia, * 13 kwietnia 1967 r. w Sali Kongresowej dwa koncerty dał zespół The Rolling Stones, * 14 kwietnia 1883 r. rozpisano konkurs na projekt rozbudowy kościoła św. Aleksandra na pl. Trzech Krzyży, * 14 kwietnia 1992 r. przywrócono nazwę alei Szucha, wcześniej nazywała się ona al. 1. Armii Wojska Polskiego, * 15 kwietnia 1920 r. na zboczach Fortu Legionów pochowano pięć odnalezionych czaszek, prawdopodobnie przywódców powstania styczniowego z Romualdem Trauguttem na czele, * 16 kwietnia 1792 r. pierwszym prezydentem Warszawy został Ignacy Zakrzewski-Wyssogota, * 16 kwietnia 1914 r. otwarto odcinek kolei jabłonowskiej z Wawra do Karczewa, * 17 kwietnia 1773 r. urodził się Wojciech Szweykowski, pierwszy rektor Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, * 17 kwietnia 1921 r. wzdłuż ul. Radzymińskiej uruchomiono linię tramwajową do pętli Radzymińska, * 18 kwietnia 1794 r. podczas insurekcji warszawskiej warszawiacy szturmowali rosyjską ambasadę w pałacu Morsztynów, * 18 kwietnia 1884 r. na ul. Marszałkowskiej, między Chmielną i Złotą, pojawiły się pierwsze latarnie łukowe, * 19 kwietnia 1943 r. rozpoczęło się powstanie w getcie warszawskim, * 20 kwietnia 1943 r. Niemcy dokonali egzekucji kilku pracowników Zakładów Chemicznych Ludwik Spiess i Syn S.A. na Tarchominie, * 21 kwietnia 1921 r. hrabia Aleksander Skrzyński przystąpił do spółki budującej Miasto-Ogród Czerniaków, * 21 kwietnia 1952 r. prezydent Bolesław Bierut zatwierdził decyzję o szkicowym projekcie Pałacu Kultury i Nauki, * 22 kwietnia 1834 r. carewicz Aleksander wciągnął sztandar forteczny na maszt bastionu nr 1 Cytadeli, inaugurując tym samym jej funkcjonowanie, * 22 kwietnia 1920 r. rozkazem marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego powołano do życia Muzeum Narodowe, * 23 kwietnia 1677 r. wieś Milanów stała się własnością Jana III Sobieskiego, * 23 kwietnia 2010 r. Kolonia Profesorska została wpisana do rejestru zabytków, * 24 kwietnia 1777 r. rozpoczęto budowę ewangelickiego kościoła św. Trójcy na pl. Małachowskiego, * 24 kwietnia 1983 r. po raz pierwszy uruchomiona została linia autobusowa 411, * 25 kwietnia 1945 r. ponownie zaczęła działać Elektrownia Powiśle, * 25 kwietnia 2008 r. zakończyła się przebudowa ul. Nowoursynowskiej na wysokości SGGW, * 26 kwietnia 1906 r. z Pawiaka zbiegło dziesięciu więźniów, ich ucieczkę zorganizował Jan Jur-Gorzechowski, * 26 kwietnia 1981 r. robotnicy z Huty przynieśli do poświęcenia do kościoła św. Stanisława Kostki sztandar zakładowej Solidarności, * 27 kwietnia 1862 r. w Ogrodzie Saskim miał miejsce nieudany zamach na carskiego namiestnika Aleksandra Lüdersa, * 27 kwietnia 1969 r. oddano do użytku nowy budynek terminala lotniczego na Okęciu, * 28 kwietnia 1943 r. brygady Gwardii Ludowej oraz Związku Walki Młodych wysadziły w rejonie Płud tory kolejowe, * 28 kwietnia 1985 r. bp Jerzy Modzelewski poświęcił plac budowy kościoła Matki Boskiej Anielskiej przy ul. Modzelewskiego 98, * 29 kwietnia 1917 r. odbyły się pierwsze derby Warszawy, a Polonia zremisowała z Legią 1:1, * 29 kwietnia 1957 r. rozpoczęto produkcję stali w Hucie Warszawa, * 30 kwietnia 1632 r. zmarł król Zygmunt III Waza, * 30 kwietnia 1939 r. poświęcono kamień węgielny pod kościół św. Andrzeja Boboli na ul. Nobla, Maj * 1 maja 1890 r. w Alejach Ujazdowskich odbył się pierwszy w historii Warszawy pochód pierwszomajowy, * 1 maja 1952 r. symbolicznie rozpoczęto budowę Pałacu Kultury i Nauki, * 2 maja 1988 r. erygowana została parafia bł. Władysława z Gielniowa, * 3 maja 1791 r. uchwalono Konstytucję 3 Maja, * 4 maja 1834 r. rosyjski carewicz Aleksander dokonał uroczystego otwarcia Cytadeli Aleksandryjskiej. Działo się dokładnie w dniu uzyskania przez niego pełnoletności, * 4 maja 1910 r. urodził się Jerzy Waldorff, pisarz, publicysta, twórca Społecznego Komitetu Opieki nad Starymi Powązkami, * 4 maja 1944 r. grupa żołnierzy ze Związku Walki Młodych wysadziła słup wysokiego napięcia na ul. 11 Listopada, unieruchamiając tym samym szereg zakładów na Bródnie, w Winnicy czy Legionowie, * 5 maja 1844 r. w Płocku urodził się Józef Pius Dziekoński, projektant szeregu warszawskich kamienic i kościołów, m.in. Najświętszego Zbawiciela i św. Floriana, * 5 maja 1951 r. nastąpiło poszerzenie granic Warszawy, przyłączono m.in. znaczne obszary Bemowa, Włoch czy Wilanów, * 5 maja 1995 r. konsekrowany został kościół św. Jana Kantego przy ul. Krasińskiego, * 6 maja 1943 r. w lokalu na Nowym Świecie aresztowany został harcmistrz Florian Marciniak, naczelnik Szarych Szeregów, * 6 maja 1944 r. żołnierze batalionu "Parasol" przeprowadzili w alei Szucha udaną operację bojową przeciwko mjr. SS Walterowi Stammowi, * 6 maja 1998 r. na budynku pałacu Ministra Skarbu przy pl. Bankowym odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą Ksawerego Druckiego-Lubeckiego, * 7 maja 1656 r., podczas potopu szwedzkiego, padł rozkaz spalenia zabudowy ulicy Mostowej, * 7 maja 1996 r. na rogu placu Trzech Krzyży i ul. Bolesława Prusa otwarty został Hotel Sheraton, * 8 maja 1943 r. w bunkrze przy Miłej 18 samobójstwo popełnił Mordechaj Anielewicz, * 8 maja 1975 r. na Solcu, w pobliżu Wisłostrady, odsłonięty został Pomnik Chwała Saperom, dzieło Stanisława Kulona, * 8 maja 2005 r. przed muzeum na Pawiaku umieszczono brązową kopię pamiątkowego wiązu, * 9 maja 1945 r. na pl. Teatralnym oraz Krakowskim Przedmieściu odbyła się parada wojskowa z okazji zakończenia II wojny światowej, * 9 maja 1987 r. w Lesie Kabackim runął samolot Ił-62M "Tadeusz Kościuszko" z 183 osobami na pokładzie, wszyscy zginęli, * 9 maja 2006 r. na rogu Świętokrzyskiej i Jasnej otwarto Dom Unii Europejskiej, * 10 maja 1646 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod pierwszy kościół św. Franciszka Serafickiego, * 10 maja 1667 r. w Pałacu Kazimierzowskim zmarła Maria Ludwika Gonzaga, * 10 maja 1789 r. na Foksalu Jean-Pierre Blanchard odbył w obecności króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego pierwszy w historii Polski lot balonem, * 11 maja 1830 r. Julian Ursyn Niemcewicz dokonał uroczystego odsłonięcia Pomnika Mikołaja Kopernika na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, * 11 maja 1973 r. spłonął Dom Słowa Polskiego przy ulicy Towarowej, * 11 maja 2001 r. otwarta została stacja metra A-14 Świętokrzyska, * 12 maja 1910 r. przy Krochmalnej 92 zakupiono kosztem 24 tysięcy rubli plac pod budowę Żydowskiego Domu Sierot, w którym dyrektorem był Janusz Korczak, * 12 maja 1935 r. zmarł marszałek Józef Piłsudski, * 13 maja 1943 r. radzieckie lotnictwo zbombardowało Warszawę. Choć celem były głównie obiekty wojskowe, wiele bomb spadło na osiedla mieszkalne, zabijając ponad 150 osób, * 13 maja 2010 r. odsłonięty został pomnik Ucieczki z Getta na ul. Prostej, * 14 maja 1900 r. urodziła się Helena Syrkus, architekt, urbanistka, projektantka m.in. osiedla Praga I, * 14 maja 1906 r. obok kamienicy przy Marszałkowskiej 136 przeprowadzono udany zamach na komisarza policji Konstantinowa, * 14 maja 2006 r. przed kościołem Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego na ul. Brygadzistów bp Tadeusz Pikus poświęcił dąb im. Jana Pawła II, * 15 maja 1936 r. na Polu Mokotowskim odbyła się ostatnia defilada przyjmowana przez nieżyjącego już marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego, * 15 maja 1945 r. wrócił handel do domu towarowego Braci Jabłkowskich na Brackiej. W myśl kapitalizmu trwał on zaledwie 5 lat, do 15 maja 1950 roku, * 15 maja 1964 r. uruchomiona została linia autobusowa 159, * 16 maja 1891 r. w pierwszy kurs wyruszyła kolej wilanowska, * 16 maja 1943 r. wysadzeniem Wielkiej Synagogi na Tłomackiem Niemcy zakończyli pacyfikację powstania w getcie warszawskim, * 16 maja 1998 r. na ul. Belwederskiej doszło do wypadku autobusu Ikarus 435 linii 195, w którym zginęła jedna osoba, * 17 maja 1727 r. Ogród Saski został udostępniony do zwiedzania dla osób z zewnątrz, * 17 maja 1935 r. na Polu Mokotowskim odbyła się ostatnia defilada przed zmarłym kilka dni wcześniej marszałkiem Józefem Piłsudskim, * 18 maja 1948 r. zadecydowano o nieodbudowywaniu zajezdni tramwajowej przy ul. Opaczewskiej, * 18 maja 1973 r. wmurowany został kamień węgielny pod budowę kościoła św. Zygmunta na pl. Konfederacji, * 18 maja 2000 r. uroczyście oddano do użytku Park im. Jana Pawła II przy ul. Romera na Ursynowie, * 19 maja 1674 r. na polach elekcyjnych na Woli na króla polskiego wybrany został Jan III Sobieski, * 19 maja 1832 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Cytadeli, * 19 maja 1942 r. Tadeusz Koral oraz Halina Karin-Dębnicka dokonali zamachu na niemieckie kasyno przy al. Szucha, * 20 maja 1792 r. oficjalnie poświęcono Cmentarz Powązkowski, zajmujący wówczas zaledwie 2,6 hektara, * 20 maja 1912 r. oddano do użytku Sobór św. Aleksandra Newskiego na placu Saskim, * 21 maja 1849 r. na Dworzec Wiedeński pociągiem przyjechał cesarz austriacki Franciszek Józef I, * 21 maja '''1945 r. rozbity został obóz NKWD w Rembertowie, * '''21 maja 1993 r. w Warszawie miał miejsce strajk pracowników komunikacji miejskiej, * 22 maja 1943 r. podczas wykonywania wyroku na okupantach w lokalu "Adria" przy ul. Moniuszki 8 zginął Jan Kryst ps. "Alan". Przedtem zdążył zabić trzech gestapowców, * 22 maja 1966 r. odsłonięty został pomnik Marii Konopnickiej w Ogrodzie Saskim, * 22 maja 2008 r. doszło do eksplozji gazu w kamienicy przy Globusowej 23, dwanaście osób zostało rannych, * 23 maja 1919 r. samobójstwo popełnił Józef Światopełk-Zawadzki, prawnik, polityk, kierownik resortu sprawiedliwości w 1918 roku, * 23 maja 1926 r. zakończyły się prace przy budowie tunelu średnicowego, * 23 maja 1947 r. znacjonalizowany został zakład Towarzystwa Chemiczno-Farmaceutycznego Mgr Klawe przy ul. Karolkowej 22/24, * 24 maja 1829 r. car Mikołaj I został koronowany na króla Polski, * 24 maja 1977 r. w kościele św. Marcina na Piwnej rozpoczęła się dwutygodniowa głodówka opozycjonistów na rzecz uwolnienia aresztowanych robotników, * 25 maja 1609 r. król Zygmunt III Waza na stałe przeprowadził się do Warszawy, czyniąc kolejny krok do ustanowienia tu miasta stołecznego, * 25 maja 1702 r. podczas wojny północnej do Warszawy wkroczyły szwedzkie wojska Karola XII, * 25 maja 2009 r. układ urbanistyczny ul. Targowej został wpisany na listę zabytków, * 26 maja 1886 r. urodziła się Stefania Wilczyńska, współpracownica Janusza Korczaka w jego pracy przy sierotach w Żydowskim Domu Sierot, * 27 maja 1790 r. urodził się Fiodor Berg, feldmarszałek rosyjski, namiestnik Królestwa Polskiego, * 27 maja 1937 r. poświęcona została kaplica na Boernerowie, * 27 maja 1989 r. na Stadionie Dziesięciolecia koncert zagrał Stevie Wonder, * 28 maja 1829 r. w Łazienkach Królewskich odbyła się uczta wydana dla warszawiaków przez nowego króla polskiego, cara Rosji Mikołaja I, * 28 maja 1981 r. zmarł arcybiskup metropolita warszawsko-gnieźnieński, prymas Polski Stefan Wyszyński, * 29 maja 1932 r. Maria Skłodowska-Curie przywiozła do Warszawy 1 gram radu, który przekazała w prezencie dla Instytutu Radowego na Wawelskiej, * 30 maja 1901 r. urodził się Mieczysław Fogg, piosenkarz śpiewający barytonem lirycznym, znany w okresie międzywojennym i po zakończeniu II wojny światowej, * 30 maja 1953 r. w budynku teatru Roma odbyła się premiera opery Halka Stanisława Moniuszki, * 30 maja 1999 r. na skwerze w pobliżu ogrodu Krasińskich odsłonięto Pomnik Bohaterów Monte Cassino, * 31 maja 1940 r. w powietrze wysadzony został pomnik Fryderyka Chopina, * 31 maja 1981 r. na pl. Zwycięstwa rozpoczęła się ostatnia droga kardynała Stefana Wyszyńskiego. Czerwiec * 1 czerwca 1942 r. oddano do użytku torowisko tramwajowe w , * 1 czerwca 2003 r. zlikwidowana została zajezdnia autobusowa "Inflancka", * 1 czerwca 2006 r. w Parku Świętokrzyskim odsłonięto Pomnik Janusza Korczaka, * 2 czerwca 1891 r. konsekrowany został nowy kościół św. Elżbiety Turyńskiej, * 2 czerwca 1934 r. poświęcono wybudowany gmach Prudentialu, * 2 czerwca 1979 r. na ówczesnym placu Zwycięstwa (dziś Piłsudskiego) odbyła się msza święta celebrowana przez Jana Pawła II, podczas której padły słowa: "Niech zstąpi Duch Twój i odnowi oblicze ziemi. Tej ziemi!", * 3 czerwca 1939 r. otwarto tor wyścigów konnych na Służewcu, * 3 czerwca 1978 r. na budynku przy ul. Starej 4 wmurowano tablicę upamiętniającą Kazimierza Lisickiego "Dziadka", * 4 czerwca 1413 r. nadano Starej Warszawie nowy dokument lokacyjny, * 4 czerwca 1855 r. w Ogrodzie Saskim uruchomiono zaprojektowaną przez Henryka Marconiego fontannę, * 5 czerwca 1944 r. w rumuńskiej miejscowości Stăneşti zmarł Józef Beck, polityk, dyplomata, minister spraw zagranicznych II Rzeczypospolitej, * 5 czerwca 1949 r. uruchomiona została linia autobusowa 122, * 5 czerwca 2010 r. po raz pierwszy odbyła się impreza Uwalnianie Przestrzeni, * 6 czerwca 1939 r. zaprószenie ognia było przyczyną pożaru, który znacznie zniszczył budowany Dworzec Główny, * 6 czerwca 1962 r. otwarto przy ul. Puławskiej Supersam, pierwszy w Warszawie wielkopowierzchniowy sklep samoobsługowy, * 7 czerwca 1941 r. na grobie Izaaka Eliasberga na cmentarzu żydowskim poświęcono sztandar Domu Sierot, * 7 czerwca 1944 r. grupa partyzantów z Armii Krajowej wywiozła z fabryki odzieżowej w Piekiełku spore ilości ubrań, * 7 czerwca 1982 r. Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa oraz Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich podpisały umowę o pomocy w budowie warszawskiego metra, * 8 czerwca 1861 r. uroczyście rozpoczęto budowę Kościoła Wszystkich Świętych przy placu Grzybowskim, * 8 czerwca 1961 r. odcinek ul. Płockiej otrzymał imię Patrice'a Lumumby, * 8 czerwca 1961 r. ul. Nowoparkowa na Sielcach dostała za patrona Jurija Gagarina, * 9 czerwca 1595 r. w Łobzowie koło Krakowa urodził się Władysław IV Waza, król polski, inicjator budowy Kolumny Zygmunta i Arsenału, * 9 czerwca 1947 r. na ul. Staszica otwarto [[Zespół przystankowy Staszica na Woli|pętlę tramwajową Staszica]], * 9 czerwca 1949 r. otwarto publiczną kaplicę przy liceum im. św. Augustyna przy al. Niepodległości 52, * 10 czerwca 1908 r. na stokach Cytadeli został stracony Erazm Hejło, 18-letni bojowiec Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej, * 10 czerwca 2009 r. układ urbanistyczny ul. Chmielnej został wpisany do rejestru zabytków, * 11 czerwca 1943 r. Pawiak wszedł w skład KL Warschau, * 11 czerwca 1999 r. podczas swojej pielgrzymki do Polski papież Jan Paweł II poświęcił gmach Biblioteki Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego na Dobrej, * 11 czerwca 1999 r. podczas swojej pielgrzymki do Polski papież Jan Paweł II poświęcił pomnik Armii Krajowej na Wiejskiej, * 12 czerwca 1786 r. w Kocku przyszedł na świat Aleksander Graybner, prawnik, polityk, prezydent Warszawy, * 12 czerwca 2006 r. założona została Warszawikia, * 13 czerwca 1888 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę kościoła św. Michała Archanioła i św. Floriana, * 13 czerwca 1979 r. kościół św. Andrzeja Boboli na ul. Nobla wpisano do rejestru zabytków, * 14 czerwca 1845 r. otwarto oficjalnie Dworzec Wiedeński, * 14 czerwca 1911 r. położono kamień węgielny pod Dom Sierot przy ul. Krochmalnej 92, * 14 czerwca 1987 r. papież Jan Paweł II odprawił na pl. Defilad mszę świętą, * 15 czerwca 1818 r. położono kamień węgielny pod budowę kościoła św. Aleksandra na współczesnym placu Trzech Krzyży, * 15 czerwca 1934 r. na ul. Foksal doszło do udanego zamachu na Bronisława Pierackiego, * 15 czerwca 1964 r. uruchomione zostało umieszczone na Wiśle ujęcie wody Gruba Kaśka, * 16 czerwca 1855 r. do użytku oddany został system wodociągowy projektu Henryka Marconiego, * 16 czerwca 1934 r., dla uczczenia zamordowanego ministra Bronisława Pierackiego, zmieniono nazwę ulicy Foksal na Pierackiego, * 16 czerwca 2010 r. otwarty został budynek Centrum Wody SGGW przy ul. Ciszewskiego 4, * 17 czerwca 1938 r. do Warszawy przybyły relikwie św. Andrzeja Boboli, * 17 czerwca 1996 r. Rada m.st. Warszawy podjęła decyzję o kontynuacji budowy I linii metra, * 18 czerwca 1826 r. konsekrowany został kościół św. Aleksandra, * 18 czerwca 1938 r. w alei 3 Maja uroczyście otwarto gmach Muzeum Narodowego, * 18 czerwca 1998 r. zmieniono nazwę ulicy Naftalego Botwina na Eugeniusza Bocheńskiego, * 19 czerwca 1932 r. uroczyście otwarto Park Żeromskiego, * 19 czerwca 1949 r. na Starym Bródnie rozpoczęto badania archeologiczne, których wynikiem było odkrycie pozostałości grodu Bródno, * 19 czerwca 1997 r. odsłonięto pomnik Electio Viritim, * 20 czerwca 1929 r. ul. Mieszka I nadano współczesną nazwę, * 20 czerwca 1945 r. wyruszyła pierwsza w powojennej Warszawie linia tramwajowa, oznaczona numerem 1, * 20 czerwca 1955 r. na trasę wyruszył pierwszy trolejbus linii 56-bis, * 21 czerwca 1930 r. oddana do użytku została zajezdnia tramwajowa "Rakowiec", * 21 czerwca 1940 r. w Puszczy Kampinoskiej w pobliżu Palmir rozstrzelany został m.in. Maciej Rataj oraz Janusz Kusociński, * 22 czerwca 1808 r. redemptoryści zostali usunięci z kościoła św. Benona na Pieszej, * 22 czerwca 1942 r. przy ul. Saskiej żołnierze Gwardii Ludowej zlikwidowali trzech agentów gestapo, * 22 czerwca 1958 r. poświęcono odbudowany kościół św. Trójcy na placu Małachowskiego, * 23 czerwca 1262 r. w wyniku litewskiego najazdu spalony zostaje gród Jazdów, w którym ginie książę Ziemowit I, * 23 czerwca 1939 r. oficjalnie otwarto Gmach Wydziału Chemii Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego przy ul. Pasteura 1, * 24 czerwca 1892 r. urodził się Szymon Syrkus, architekt, twórca m.in. osiedla Praga I, * 24 czerwca 1944 r. przy ul. Radzymińskiej oddział Armii Ludowej stoczył zwycięską walkę z oddziałem hitlerowskim, * 24 czerwca 1961 r. wmurowano akt erekcyjny pod budynek szkoły podstawowej przy ul. Bohaterów 41, * 25 czerwca 1568 r. uroczyście wbito pierwszy pal pod budowę mostu Zygmunta Augusta na wylocie ul. Mostowej, * 25 czerwca 1999 r. firma dom towarowy Braci Jabłkowskich została ponownie wpisana do rejestru handlowego, * 25 czerwca 2008 r. rozpisano przetarg na budowę Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich, * 26 czerwca 1836 r. dokonano pierwszego pochówku na Cmentarzu Prawosławnym, * 26 czerwca 1875 r. to prawdopodobna data odsłonięcia kapliczki na Służewcu, przy ul. Bokserskiej, * 26 czerwca 2007 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich na Muranowie, * 27 czerwca 1924 r. kardynał Aleksander Kakowski ukoronował obraz Matki Boskiej Nieustającej Pomocy z kaplicy domu schronienia "Przytulisko" przy Wilczej 7, * 27 czerwca 2009 r. swoją działalność zakończył Teatr Mały, * 28 czerwca 1410 r. przy kościele św. Elżbiety Turyńskiej w Powsinie erygowano parafię, * 28 czerwca 1794 r. lud Warszawy wtargnął do więzień i powiesił targowiczan na szubienicach przy ratuszu, * 28 czerwca 1945 r. w gmachu Dyrekcji Kolei Państwowych na ul. Targowej Bolesław Bierut zaprzysiągł Tymczasowy Rząd Jedności Narodowej, * 29 czerwca 1886 r. abp Wincenty Popiel konsekrował kościół św. Piotra i Pawła przy ul. Emilii Plater, * 29 czerwca 1991 r. zlikwidowano [[Zespół przystankowy Wolność|pętlę autobusową Wolność]], * 29 czerwca 1993 r. przywrócono oryginalną nazwę dla całej ulicy Płockiej, * 30 czerwca 1939 r. oddano do użytku gmach Sądów na Lesznie, * 30 czerwca 1943 r. w swoim mieszkaniu przy Spiskiej 14 aresztowany został Stefan "Grot" Rowecki, * 30 czerwca 1958 r. zlikwidowano linię tramwajową wzdłuż ul. Ząbkowskiej, Lipiec * 1 lipca 1952 r. do Czechowic (dziś Ursus) włączono osady Gołąbki, Skorosze, Szamoty i Grabkowo, * 1 lipca 1965 r. budynek PAST-y wpisany został do rejestru zabytków, * 1 lipca 1992 r. otwarto terminal 1 portu lotniczego Okęcie, * 2 lipca 1779 r. na szczycie latarni budowanego ewangelickiego kościoła św. Trójcy umocowano krzyż, * 2 lipca 1945 r. ze stacji Warszawa Główna przy ul. Towarowej odjechał pierwszy pociąg podmiejski, * 2 lipca 2008 r. w nocy zdewastowany został Pomnik Mikołaja Kopernika – nieznany sprawca ukradł mu astrolabium, * 3 lipca 1632 r. najprawdopodobniej tego dnia urodził się Tylman z Gameren, wybitny architekt szeregu warszawskich barokowych budowli, m.in. pałacu Krasińskich, * 3 lipca 1900 r. doszło do katastrofy na budowie Gmachu Głównego Politechniki przy pl. Politechniki, trzy osoby zginęły, * 3 lipca 1923 r. podczas bankietu w Sali Malinowej Hotelu Bristol Józef Piłsudski ogłosił, że rezygnuje z polityki, * 4 lipca 1847 r. w Ogrodzie Saskim otwarto Instytut Wód Mineralnych, * 4 lipca 1932 r. w Parku Skaryszewskim odsłonięty został pomnik Edwarda M. House'a, * 5 lipca 1632 r. ochrzczony został Tylman z Gameren, * 5 lipca 1921 r. ulicy Księcia Ziemowita nadano oficjalnie nazwę, * 5 lipca 1943 r. w kamienicy przy Poznańskiej 38 zastrzelony został aktor Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, * 6 lipca 1985 r. połączono linie 132 i 195, w wyniku czego ta druga pojechała na nowej trasie, * 6 lipca 2006 r. w związku z suchością ściółki zakazano wstępu do podwarszawskich lasów, * 7 lipca 1865 r. hrabini Gabriela z Gutakowskich Zabiełło ofiarowała teren przy pl. Grzybowskim pod budowę kościoła Wszystkich Świętych, * 7 lipca 1927 r. prezydentem Warszawy został Zygmunt Słomiński, * 8 lipca 1796 r. zmarł Adam Naruszewicz, historyk, poeta, biskup, profesor Collegium Nobilium i Szkoły Rycerskiej, * 8 lipca 2006 r. zmarł Wiktor Juliusz Gomulicki, varsavianista, współpracownik Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Warszawy, * 8 lipca 2008 r. zmarł prof. Stanisław Głąb, chemik, prorektor Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, * 9 lipca 1976 r. podjęto uchwałę o utworzeniu linii trolejbusowej Warszawa-Piaseczno, * 9 lipca 2008 r. skwer u zbiegu al. Krakowskiej i ul. 1 Sierpnia otrzymał nazwę Park Marka Kotańskiego, * 10 lipca 1667 r. Biskup Stanisław Święcicki konsekrował odbudowany po pożarze kościół Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny, * 10 lipca 1898 r. abp Wincenty Chruściak Popiel konsekrował przebudowany kościół św. Katarzyny, * 10 lipca 1933 r. na trasie kolejki wilanowskiej koło Powsina doszło do wypadku, pociąg wykoleił się, * 11 lipca 1869 r. do Cerkwi Świętej Równej Apostołom Marii Magdaleny wniesiono obraz patronki podarowany przez cesarzową Marię Aleksandrowną, * 11 lipca 1943 r. w lokalu "tylko dla Niemców" Cafe Club na Nowym Świecie Gwardia Ludowa dokonała zamachu bombowego jako odwet za wymordowanie 200 więźniów Pawiaka, * 12 lipca 1946 r. zakończono rozbudowę stacji Warszawa Główna przy ul. Towarowej, * 12 lipca 1949 r. ustawiono zrekonstruowaną figurę Zygmunta III Wazy na Kolumnie Zygmunta, * 12 lipca 2006 r. zakończyła się przebudowa ulicy Racławickiej między Wołoską a Żwirki i Wigury, * 13 lipca 1900 r. w Szpitalu Praskim wylądował Władysław Reymont, lecząc się po wypadku kolejowym na linii wiedeńskiej, * 13 lipca 1962 r. odsłonięto pomnik Partyzanta Bojownika o Polskę Ludową na skwerze w Alejach Jerozolimskich, * 13 lipca 2008 r. oficjalnie po remoncie otwarte zostało Krakowskie Przedmieście, * 14 lipca 1794 r. Tadeusz Kościuszko rozwiązał kwaterę główną, jaką założył przy Królikarni, * 14 lipca 1915 r. urodził się Czesław Bąbiński, inżynier chemik, polityk, profesor Politechniki Warszawskiej, * 14 lipca 1971 r. zakończono budowę gmachu Ambasady Francji przy ul. Pięknej 1, * 15 lipca 1914 r. na wysokości Dąbrówki na tory kolejki grójeckiej wtargnęła krowa, wykoleił się przejeżdżający pociąg, kilkanaście osób zostało rannych, * 15 lipca 1945 r. uruchomiono pierwszą powojenną, w pełni dostępną linię autobusową D, * 16 lipca 1935 r. zakończono budowę Domu Oficerskiego Funduszu Kwaterunku Wojskowego przy ul. Nowowiejskiej 28, * 16 lipca 1960 r. urodził się Maciej Orłoś, aktor, dziennikarz, prezenter telewizyjny, * 16 lipca 2007 r. do Warszawy przybył pierwszy tramwaj PESA 120N, * 17 lipca 1816 r. pałac w Królikarni nabył książę Michał Hieronim Radziwiłł, * 17 lipca 1925 r. na Chmielnej miał miejsce niedoszły zamach na agenta Józefa Cechnowskiego, * 17 lipca 1939 r. w wyniku wypadku kolejki wilanowskiej zginęło dziesięć osób, * 18 lipca 1878 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę kamienicy parafii ewangelicko-augsburskiej przy Kredytowej 2, * 18 lipca 1936 r. członkowie skrajnej, narodowo-radykalnej bojówki ONR napadli i ciężko ranili Stanisława Dubois, członka PPS, * 18 lipca 1977 r. otwarto linię tramwajową wzdłuż , Wólczyńskiej i pod ''Hutę'', * 19 lipca 1974 r. o godzinie 11:15 uruchomiono zegar na Wieży Zygmuntowskiej odbudowywanego Zamku Królewskiego, * 19 lipca 1977 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Centrum Onkologii przy ul. Roentgena, * 20 lipca 1951 r. na placu Bankowym, przemianowanym z tej okazji na plac Dzierżyńskiego, odsłonięto pomnik Feliksa Dzierżyńskiego, * 20 lipca 1957 r. otwarto linię tramwajową wzdłuż ul. Spacerowej, , Czerniakowskiej i Powsińskiej do ''Wilanowa'', * 20 lipca 1985 r. na placu Żelaznej Bramy odsłonięto pomnik Poległych w Służbie i Obronie Polski Ludowej, * 21 lipca 1953 r. otwarta została pętla tramwajowa "Żerań FSO", * 22 lipca 1942 r. rozpoczęła się akcja wysiedleńcza z warszawskiego getta, * 21 lipca 1959 r. oddany do ruchu został ciąg komunikacyjny Buczka – Most Gdański – Starzyńskiego, * 21 lipca 2009 r. miała miejsce egzekucja handlarzy z Kupieckich Domów Towarowych, * 22 lipca 1942 r. rozpoczęła się akcja wysiedleńcza z warszawskiego getta, * 22 lipca 1955 r. przekazano Pałac Kultury i Nauki w użytkowanie narodowi polskiemu, * 22 lipca 1974 r. otwarte dla ruchu zostały Wisłostrada oraz Trasa Łazienkowska, * 23 lipca 1942 r. w kamienicy przy Grzybowskiej 26/28, w siedzibie gminy żydowskiej getta warszawskiego, samobójstwo popełnił prezes Judenratu, Adam Czerniaków, * 23 lipca 1945 r. reaktywowane zostały zakłady Towarzystwa Chemiczno-Farmeceutycznego "Mgr Klawe" przy Karolkowej, * 24 lipca 1761 r. w Węglewie w Wielkopolsce urodził się Jakub Jasiński, generał, działacz polityczny, wsławiony w walkach o Wilno i Pragę podczas powstania kościuszkowskiego, * 24 lipca 1941 r. Warszawa została zbombardowana przez radzieckie lotnictwo, znacznie ucierpiał m.in. gmach Teatru Wielkiego, * 25 lipca 1915 r. Niemcy opuścili mury Cytadeli, * 25 lipca 1939 r. w ośrodku wywiadowczym w Pyrach pod Warszawą polski wywiad przekazał przedstawicielom wywiadów angielskiego i francuskiego rezultaty prac nad złamaniem przez Polaków szyfru Enigmy, * 25 lipca 1951 r. w teatrze Ateneum odbyło się pierwsze powojenne przedstawienie, * 26 lipca 1376 r. książę Janusz I wydał przywilej wybudowania przy ulicy Nowomiejskiej łaźni, * 26 lipca 1925 r. w Rembertowie powołano komitet budowy kościoła Matki Bożej Zwycięskiej, * 26 lipca 1979 r. zmarł Stefan Wiechecki, popularny "Wiech", prozaik, satyryk, publicysta, * 27 lipca 1939 r. zmarł Stanisław Baczyński, pisarz, krytyk literacki, ojciec Krzysztofa Kamila Baczyńskiego, * 27 lipca 1990 r. ponownie odsłonięto pomnik Józefa Piłsudskiego na terenie Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego, * 28 lipca 1944 r. Niemcy wydali rozkaz stawienia się mieszkańców Warszawy do budowy rowów, spotkał się on jednak ze znikomym odzewem, * 28 lipca 1984 r. uruchomiona została pętla autobusowa "Osiedle Górczewska", * 29 lipca 1656 r. w czasie bitwy ze Szwedami spalona została wieś Żerań, * 29 lipca 2006 r. oddano do użytku pierwszy odcinek Trasy Siekierkowskiej od Bora-Komorowskiego do Ostrobramskiej, * 30 lipca 1656 r. zakończyła się trzydniowa bitwa pomiędzy wojskami polskimi a szwedzkimi na polach Pragi, * 30 lipca 1943 r. Niemcy wprowadzili dla ul. Czerniakowskiej nową nazwę Hafenstrasse, * 30 lipca 2002 r. otwarta została jezdnia ul. Waryńskiego w kierunku centrum, * 31 lipca 1654 r. siostry Wizytki zostały wprowadzone do kościoła na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, * 31 lipca 1893 r. w kamienicy przy Ciepłej 3 urodził się Ignacy Skorupka, ksiądz, kapelan, poległy podczas bitwy warszawskiej, Sierpień * 1 sierpnia 1944 r. rozpoczęło się powstanie warszawskie, * 1 sierpnia 1944 r. po wybuchu powstania warszawskiego powstańcy obsadzili kluczowe obiekty na Pradze: Mennicę oraz Gmach DOKP, * 1 sierpnia 2002 r. stadion Legii Warszawa przeszedł na własność miasta, * 2 sierpnia 1934 r. Stefan Starzyński został mianowany komisarycznym prezydentem Warszawy, * 2 sierpnia 1944 r. powstańcy z Żoliborza, wobec braku sukcesów w dzielnicy, wycofali się do Puszczy Kampinoskiej, * 2 sierpnia 1944 r. w walce z Niemcami w rejonie dzisiejszej ul. Rzodkiewki poległo trzech ludzi, * 3 sierpnia 1914 r. powołano w Warszawie Centralny Komitet Obywatelski, który zaczął powoli przejmować obowiązku magistratu, * 3 sierpnia 1944 r. w trzech miejscach na Mokotowie Niemcy rozstrzelali 125 osób, * 3 sierpnia 1985 r. uruchomiono linię autobusową 501 jako zastępczą za tramwaje wycofane na czas remontu mostu Poniatowskiego, * 4 sierpnia 1904 r. urodził się Witold Gombrowicz, powieściopisarz, nowelista, autor Ferdydyrke, * 4 sierpnia 1921 r. podpisano kontrakt na budowę Transatlantyckiej Centrali Radiotelegraficznej na Radiowie, * 4 sierpnia 2000 r. zmarł Józef Lech Gniewniak, duszpasterz akademicki, wieloletni proboszcz parafii Najświętszej Maryi Panny, * 5 sierpnia 1935 r. rozpoczęto budowę wiaduktu żoliborskiego, * 5 sierpnia 1944 r. żołnierze batalionu Zośka zdobyli Gęsiówkę i uwolnili 348 więźniów, * 5 sierpnia 1945 r. na Cmentarzu Bródnowskim ustawiono pomnik rozstrzelanych mieszkańców Targówka, * 6 sierpnia 1711 r. z kościoła św. Ducha na Nowym Mieście wyruszyła pierwsza pielgrzymka do Częstochowy, * 6 sierpnia 1942 r. Janusz Korczak wraz z dziećmi, którymi zajmował się w getcie, wyszedł ze swojej siedziby przy Siennej na Umschlagplatz, * 6 sierpnia 1946 r. w kościele Najświętszego Zbawiciela odbyła się msza pogrzebowa przed pochowaniem 10 ton prochów na Cmentarzu Powstańców Warszawy na Woli, * 7 sierpnia 1944 r. hitlerowcy rozstrzelali na rogu Okopowej i Wolskiej 500 Polaków, mieszkańców Woli, * 7 sierpnia 1944 r. na terenie Hali Mirowskiej Niemcy rozstrzelali kilkuset Polaków w akcie zemsty za walki o ulicę Chłodną, * 7 sierpnia 1964 r. zmarł Aleksander Zawadzki, polski działacz partii komunistycznej, przewodniczący Rady Państwa PRL, * 8 sierpnia 1747 r. otwarta została Biblioteka Załuskich w Domu pod Królami, * 8 sierpnia 1944 r. w boju w Alejach Jerozolimskich zginął Antoni Godlewski "Antek Rozpylacz", * 8 sierpnia 1990 r. zmieniono nazwę ulicy Wery Kostrzewy na Bitwy Warszawskiej 1920 roku, * 9 sierpnia 1864 r. na Kamionku urodził się Roman Dmowski, * 9 sierpnia 1930 r. oficjalnie oddano do użytku Stadion Wojska Polskiego przy ul. Łazienkowskiej. * 10 sierpnia 1896 r. uroczyście otwarto Park Ujazdowski, * 10 sierpnia 1900 r. ze Szpitala Praskiego wypisano Władysława Reymonta, który leczył się tam po wypadku kolejowym, * 11 sierpnia 1944 r. padł ostatni punkt powstańczego oporu na Ochocie – Reduta Wawelska, * 11 sierpnia 1986 r. uruchomiono linie autobusowe 503 i 505, * 12 sierpnia 1794 r. zmarł Michał Poniatowski, ostatni prymas I Rzeczypospolitej, * 12 sierpnia 1943 r. na ul. Senatorskiej polskie podziemie dokonało udanego ataku na niemiecki samochód przewożący pieniądze, * 13 sierpnia 1920 r. w Gmachu Politechniki, mieszczącym siedzibę dowództwa obrony Warszawy, wydano rozkaz rozpoczęcia bitwy warszawskiej, * 13 sierpnia 1944 r. w wyniku wybuchu czołgu-pułapki na ul. Kilińskiego zginęło kilkaset osób, * 14 sierpnia 1920 r. podczas bitwy pod Ossowem zginął ks. Ignacy Skorupka, * 14 sierpnia 1958 r. wydano pozwolenie na budowę więzienia przy ul. Ciupagi na Białołęce, * 14 sierpnia 1995 r. odsłonięto pomnik Józefa Piłsudskiego na placu Piłsudskiego, * 15 sierpnia 1761 r. w kościele Wizytek odprawiono pierwsze nabożeństwo, * 15 sierpnia 1990 r. na tyłach Pałacu Kazimierzowskiego ustawiono armatę upamiętniającą studentów, uczestników walk bitwy warszawskiej 1920 roku, * 16 sierpnia 1937 r. rozpoczęto przebudowę układ torów tramwajowych na placu Muranowskim, * 16 sierpnia 1938 r. aleją Waszyngtona skierowano autobus linii K, * 17 sierpnia 1629 r. w Olesku urodził się król Jan III Sobieski, * 17 sierpnia 2004 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Rondo 1, * 18 sierpnia 1841 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę kościoła św. Karola Boromeusza na ul. Chłodnej, * 18 sierpnia 1944 r. zbombardowany został szpital powstańczy w klasztorze Zmartwychwstanek, który musiał się ewakuować na ulicę Krechowiecką, * 18 sierpnia 1957 r. urodził się Jacek Kozub, duchowny katolicki, proboszcz parafii bł. Władysława z Gielniowa, * 19 sierpnia 1893 r. urodził się Stefan Starzyński, prezydent Warszawy w latach 1934-1939, * 19 sierpnia 2002 r. zmarł Marek Kotański, psycholog, organizator domów pomocy dla bezdomnych i dla chorych na HIV, * 20 sierpnia 1942 r. zlikwidowano getto w Falenicy, a przebywających tam 6,5 tysiąca Żydów deportowano do Treblinki, * 20 sierpnia 1944 r. powstańcy zdobyli gmach PAST-y przy ul. Zielnej, * 20 sierpnia 1957 r. uruchomiono linię tramwajową wzdłuż ul. Gagarina i Czerniakowskiej do ''Wilanowa'', * 21 sierpnia 1925 r. na stokach Cytadeli stracono Henryka Rutkowskiego, Władysława Hibnera i Władysława Kniewskiego, * 21 sierpnia 1927 r. urodził się Kazimierz Romaniuk, biskup diecezji warszawsko-praskiej w latach 1992-2004, * 21 sierpnia 1942 r. radzieckie lotnictwo zbombardowało centrum Warszawy, * 22 sierpnia 1944 r. profesor Roman Kuntze, zoolog i biolog związany z SGGW, został rozstrzelany przez Niemców, * 22 sierpnia 1961 r. urodził się Cezary Żak, aktor, związany z Teatrem Powszechnym, * 23 sierpnia 1893 r. zmarł Michał Elwiro Andriolli, rysownik, malarz, twórca stylu świdermajer, * 23 sierpnia 1923 r. Bazylika Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego na Szmulkach została podniesiona do rangi bazyliki mniejszej, * 24 sierpnia 1908 r. uruchomiona została linia tramwajowa 8, * 24 sierpnia 1939 r. prezydent Warszawy Stefan Starzyński wydał odezwę radiową do mieszkańców miasta, * 24 sierpnia 1962 r. otwarto Muzeum X Pawilonu na Cytadeli, * 25 sierpnia 1896 r. Stanisław Grodzki odbył ulicami Warszawy jedną z pierwszym w historii miasta przejażdżek automobilem, * 25 sierpnia 1920 r. zakończyła się bitwa warszawska, * 25 sierpnia 2007 r. rozpoczął się drugi etap remontu Krakowskiego Przedmieścia, * 26 sierpnia 1728 r. położono kamień węgielny pod budowę kościoła Opieki Św. Józefa Oblubieńca Niepokalanej Bogurodzicy Maryi, * 26 sierpnia 1930 r. urodził się Stanisław Kulon, rzeźbiarz, autor m.in. pomnika "Chwała Saperom", * 26 sierpnia 1934 r. uroczyście otwarto al. Żwirki i Wigury, * 27 sierpnia 1873 r. fotograf Kazimierz Brandl wykonał z wieży Zamku Królewskiego serię dziesięciu panoramicznych fotografii Warszawy, * 27 sierpnia 1906 r. organizacja bojowa PPS zorganizowała zamach na gubernatora Warszawy Nikołaja Wonlarlarskiego, * 27 sierpnia 1995 r. na Muzeum Karykatury przy Koziej 11 odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą Eryka Lipińskiego, * 28 sierpnia 1893 r. powołany został komitet budowy soboru Aleksandra Newskiego na placu Saskim, * 28 sierpnia 1960 r. ulicą Klasyków pojechały pierwsze autobusy linii 152, * 28 sierpnia 2002 r. w kościele św. Augustyna poświęcono krzyż upamiętniający ofiary Pawiaka, * 29 sierpnia 1944 r. przy ul. Okopowej nr 59 Niemcy rozstrzelali wiele osób, głównie chorych, wyprowadzonych ze Starego Miasta, * 29 sierpnia 1947 r. podczas prac przy budowie ul. Nowotki eksplodował wrak niemieckiego pojazdu pancernego, rannych zostało 25 osób, * 29 sierpnia 1965 r. zlikwidowano wszystkie nocne linie tramwajowe, * 30 sierpnia 1939 r. obwieszczono powszechną mobilizację, * 30 sierpnia 1944 r. poległ Mirosław Biernacki "Generał", broniący placówki przy ul. Siennej i Towarowej, * 30 sierpnia 1944 r. w swoim domu przy ul. Goszczyńskiego trafiona odłamkiem bomby zginęła aktorka Maria Przybyłko-Potocka, * 31 sierpnia 1995 r. zlikwidowano zajezdnię autobusową R-8 Pożarowa, * 31 sierpnia 1997 r. otwarto [[Zespół przystankowy Nowe Bemowo|pętlę tramwajową Nowe Bemowo]], Wrzesień * 1 września 1903 r. z elektrowni Powiśle po raz pierwszy popłynął prąd do podłączonych do sieci 39 budynków, * 1 września 1939 r. rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa, * 1 września 1967 r. otwarto linię tramwajową wzdłuż ulic i Wołoskiej, * 2 września 1933 r. otwarto tunel średnicowy, * 2 września 1944 r. w walkach upadło Stare Miasto, * 2 września 1944 r. w wykopie kolejowym w rejonie współczesnej ul. Instalatorów rozstrzelano 22 żołnierzy 7. pułku piechoty AK „Garłuch”, * 3 września 1887 r. Cytadelę oficjalnie przemianowano na Twierdzę Warszawa, * 3 września 1913 r. poświęcono nowo wybudowany gmach szkolny szkoły Emiliana Konopczyńskiego przy ul. Sewerynówek, * 3 września 2008 r. przeniesiono pomnik Stefana Starzyńskiego z Ogrodu Saskiego na Saską Kępę, * 4 września 1857 r. urodził się Stefan Szyller, architekt, konserwator zabytków, projektant między innymi Bramy Głównej Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, * 4 września 1895 r. założona została Szkoła Mechaniczno-Techniczna Hipolita Wawelberga i Stanisława Rotwanda, * 4 września 1970 r. otwarto pętlę autobusową Esperanto, * 5 września 1933 r. na placu Teatralnym odbyła się prezentacja nowego wozu tramwajowego typu "G", * 5 września 1935 r. odsłonięty został pomnik Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie, * 5 września 1944 r. wojska powstańcze musiały opuścić teren Elektrowni Powiśle, * 6 września 1788 r. otwarto Teatr Stanisławowski, * 6 września 1831 r. na Reducie Wolskiej poległ podczas obrony Warszawy generał Józef Sowiński, * 6 września 1944 r. Niemcy wysadzili w powietrze północną wieżę kościoła św. Krzyża, * 7 września 1985 r. na placu Trzech Krzyży odsłonięto pomnik Wincentego Witosa, * 7 września 2007 r. rada miasta zgodziła się na przeniesienie ratusza do odbudowywanego Pałacu Saskiego, * 8 września 1939 r. Warszawa obroniła się przed pierwszym niemieckim natarciem na miasto na Grójeckiej przy ul. Opaczewskiej, * 8 września 1944 r. powstańcy opuścili pałac Branickich Mniejszy przy Nowym Świecie, * 8 września 1992 r. zmarł Jerzy Albrecht, ekonomista, prezydent Warszawy w latach 1950-1956, * 9 września 1596 r. urodziła się Anna Jagiellonka, król Polski, * 9 września 1935 r. w kamienicy przy pl. Inwalidów 10 uroczyście otwarto Państwowe Gimnazjum Żeńskie im. Aleksandry Piłsudskiej, * 9 września 1963 r. oddano do użytku dworzec kolejowy Warszawa Ochota, * 10 września 1955 r. otwarto zajezdnię autobusową "Mokotów", * 10 września 1973 r. ponownie konsekrowano kościół Matki Bożej Ostrobramskiej przy ul. Kaliskiego, * 10 września 2008 r. do rejestru zabytków wpisano Kamienicę Domańskich, * 11 września 1869 r. założona została firma cukiernicza Blikle, * 11 września 1944 r. trzy niemieckie samoloty zbombardowały kościół św. Aleksandra na , * 11 września 2002 r. odsłonięto w Parku Skaryszewskim płytę pamięci Polaków poległych w World Trade Center, * 12 września 1979 r. odsłonięto pomnik Barykada Września na ul. Grójeckiej, * 12 września 1988 r. odsłonięto popiersie Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego przy wejściu do Parku Skaryszewskiego, * 13 września 1944 r. Niemcy wysadzili w powietrze wszystkie mosty: Poniatowskiego, Średnicowy, Kierbedzia oraz przy Cytadeli, * 13 września 1944 r. w powietrze został wysadzony kościół św. Michała Archanioła i św. Floriana, * 13 września 2005 r. rozstrzygnięto przetarg na budowę stacji metra Słodowiec, * 14 września 1788 r. odsłonięty został pomnik Jana III Sobieskiego przy Agrykoli, * 14 września 1939 r. batalion mjra Jana Decowskiego obsadził Boernerowo i rozpoczął jego obronę, * 14 września 1957 r. zaczął działalność teatr Komedia, * 15 września 1946 r. oficjalnie odsłonięto pomnik Żołnierzy Radzieckich w Parku Skaryszewskim, * 15 września 1949 r. miało miejsce ostatnie objawienie tam, gdzie w przyszłości wystawiono Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Nauczycielki Młodzieży, * 16 września 1939 r. w okolicach wsi Aleksandrów doszło do bitwy między wojskami polskimi a niemieckimi, * 16 września 1979 r. uruchomiono linię 191 łączącą Ursus z Ochotą, * 17 września 1987 r. kardynał Józef Glemp poświęcił kamień węgielny pod kościół Matki Boskiej Anielskiej, * 17 września 2006 r. odsłonięto pomnik Praskiej Kapeli Podwórkowej, * 18 września 1939 r. od ostrzału artyleryjskiego spłonął Prudential, * 18 września 1944 r. Niemcy przejęli całkowitą kontrolę nad ul. Czerniakowską, * 19 września 1939 r. odbyła się bitwa pod Falenicą, * 20 września 1973 r. ponad kryptą Cmentarza Powstańców Warszawy odsłonięto Pomnik Polegli Niepokonani, * 20 września 1996 r. na lotnisku Bemowo odbył się koncert Michaela Jacksona, * 21 września 1975 r. nocą w Centralnym Domu Towarowym wybuchł pożar, który doszczętnie strawił budynek, * 21 września 2008 r. zmarł Wacław Micuta, ekonomista, wojskowy, uczestnik powstania warszawskiego, * 22 września 1985 r. odsłonięty został pomnik Wincentego Witosa, * 22 września 2002 r. został uruchomiony pierwszy fragment Trasy Siekierkowskiej, * 23 września 1816 r. w Marymoncie założono Instytut Agronomiczny, będący protoplastą Szkoły Głównej Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego, * 23 września 2006 r. zmieniono nazwę ulicy Wincentego Pstrowskiego na ul. Zgrupowania Armii Krajowej "Kampinos", * 24 września 1939 r. podczas oblężenia Warszawy rozbita została wieża, dzwony i zerwany dach Kaplicy Dzieciątka Jezus na Ochocie, * 24 września 1939 r. zmarł Oskar Sosnowski, architekt, * 24 września 1961 r. na kamienicy przy Noakowskiego 16 wmurowano tablicę upamiętniającą Janusza Kusocińskiego, * 25 września 1902 r. urodziła się Hanka Ordonówna, przedwojenna piosenkarka, tancerka i aktorka, * 25 września 1939 r. miało miejsce jedno z najsilniejszych bombardowań Warszawy, na miasto spadło około 102 tysiące małych bomb zapalających, * 26 września 1914 r. Warszawa została zbombardowana przez niemieckie sterowce, * 26 września 1993 r. kard. Józef Glemp poświęcił ołtarz z krzyżem powstańczych mszy świętych w kościele św. Piotra i Pawła, * 27 września 1933 r. na pl. Małachowskiego odsłonięty został pomnik Peowiaka, * 27 września 1959 r. zlikwidowano [[Zespół przystankowy Opaczewska|pętlę Opaczewska]], a w zamian oddano do użytku [[Zespół przystankowy Banacha|nowy kraniec Banacha]], * 27 września 1998 r. przed Cmentarzem Wilanowskim odsłonięto kamień upamiętniający walki w Wilanowie w 1944 roku, * 28 września 1939 r. w zabudowaniach Fabryki Silników Lotniczych "Skoda" na Okęciu podpisano akt kapitulacji Warszawy, * 28 września 1998 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Mostu Świętokrzyskiego, * 29 września 1901 r. konsekrowano kościół św. Michała Archanioła i św. Floriana Męczennika, * 29 września 1911 r. urodził się Stanisław Jankowski "Agaton", architekt, żołnierz Armii Krajowej, powstaniec warszawski, * 29 września 1990 r. dokonano poświęcenia drewnianej kaplicy parafii św. Patryka na ulicy Rechniewskiego, * 30 września 1853 r. na placu Trzech Krzyży w ramach represji rozstrzelano żandarma Leopolda Zelnera, * 30 września 1944 r. przed domem przy ul. Klarysewskiej 55 hitlerowcy rozstrzelali 30 Polaków, * 30 września 1956 r. uruchomiono linię 135, Październik * 1 października 1951 r. została uroczyście otwarta Wojskowa Akademia Techniczna, * 1 października 1983 r. odsłonięto pomnik Małego Powstańca, * 1 października 1997 r. przy ul. Leśnej odsłonięto kamień upamiętniający polskich kryptologów, * 2 października 1870 r. urodził się Bronisław Gubrynowicz, profesor Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, * 2 października 1927 r. otwarto trasę tramwajową wzdłuż Rakowieckiej do pętli Rakowiecka-SGGW, * 2 października 1949 r. wzdłuż ul. Odyńca i Kazimierzowskiej pojechały trolejbusy, * 3 października 1950 r. uruchomiono linię trolejbusową wzdłuż ul. Kruczej, * 3 października 1978 r. z domu Urszulanek przy ul. Wiślanej Karol Wojtyła wyjechał na konklawe do Rzymu, na którym został wybrany na papieża, * 3 października 2008 r. zakończono remont estakad bielańskich na Wisłostradzie, * 4 października 1623 r. w obecności króla Zygmunta III Wazy do klasztoru przy ul. Senatorskiej uroczyście wprowadzono oo. reformatów, * 4 października 1662 r. poświęcono fundamenty drewnianej świątyni pw. św. Franciszka Serafickiego, * 4 października 1705 r. w kościele św. Jana Chrzciciela ślub wzięli król Stanisław Leszczyński i Katarzyna Opalińska, * 5 października 1938 r. na Prudentialu uruchomiono maszt eksperymentalnej stacji telewizyjnej, * 5 października 1953 r. zakończono budowę kopuły Sali Kongresowej w Pałacu Kultury i Nauki, * 5 października 2000 r. otwarto Most Świętokrzyski, * 6 października 1892 r. Nikołaj Bibikow zastąpił Sokratesa Starynkiewicza na stanowisku prezydenta Warszawy, * 6 października 2003 r. w związku z budową metra zamknięto ulicę Słowackiego, * 7 października 1825 r. Stanisław Śleszyński otrzymał w wieczystą dzierżawę teren, na którym wkrótce założy Dolinę Szwajcarską, * 7 października 1912 r. pierwsze dzieci wprowadziły się do Domu Sierot Janusza Korczaka przy Krochmalnej 92, * 8 października 1696 r. kardynał Michał Radziejowski dokonał konsekracji kościoła św. Krzyża, * 8 października 1907 r. w odwachu na Krakowskim Przedmieściu założono Stowarzyszenie Wolnomyślicieli Polskich, * 8 października 1942 r. nocą przeprowadzono akcję "Wieniec I", * 9 października 1938 r. otwarto linię tramwajową wzdłuż Puławskiej do pętli Wyścigi, * 9 października 2005 r. na skwerze Alojzego Pawełka odsłonięto pomnik ofiar KL Warschau, * 10 października 1938 r. dokonano oficjalnego otwarcia odrestaurowanych murów miejskich oraz mostu na Barbakanie, * 10 października 1990 r. nadano alei "Solidarności" jej współczesną nazwę, * 10 października 2007 r. parafii św. Tomasza Apostoła przy ul. Dereniowej przekazano relikwie jej patrona, * 11 października 1939 r. w okupacyjnej Warszawie ukazał się po raz pierwszy Nowy Kurier Warszawski, * 11 października 1986 r. w związku z budową I linii metra zamknięto dla ruchu długi odcinek alei Niepodległości, * 12 października 1901 r. wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę kościoła Najświętszego Zbawiciela, * 12 października 1920 r. ul. Skorupki uzyskała swoją współczesną nazwę, * 12 października 1999 r. wmurowany został kamień węgielny pod budowę nowego kampusu Szkoły Głównej Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego na Ursynowie, * 13 października 1916 r. Wydział Architektury Politechniki Warszawskiej rozpoczął działalność w nowym gmachu przy Koszykowej 55, * 13 października 1923 r. na Cytadeli doszło do eksplozji składu amunicji, zginęło 28 osób, * 14 października 2005 r. na kamienicy przy Podczaszyńskiego 21 odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą pierwszą na Bielanach Państwowa Koedukacyjna Szkoła Ogólnokształcąca stopnia licealnego, * 14 października 2008 r. Warszawikia osiągnęła pułap 2000 haseł, * 15 października 1905 r. dokonano poświęcenia cerkwi św. Jana Klimaka na ul. Wolskiej, * 15 października 1912 r. w kamienicy przy Litewskiej 3 otwarto ujeżdżalnię, * 15 października 1944 r. ukazał się pierwszy numer Życia Warszawy, * 16 października 1942 r. między innymi w Rembertowie i na Odolanach w ramach zemsty za akcję Wieniec I powieszono po dziesięciu więźniów z Pawiaka, * 16 października 1952 r. ustanowiono rezerwat leśny im. Jana III Sobieskiego, * 16 października 2004 r. przy kościele św. Stanisława Kostki otwarto Muzeum Sługi Bożego Księdza Jerzego Popiełuszki, * 17 października 1971 r. uruchomiono linię tramwajową wzdłuż Rembielińskiej i Annopolu, * 17 października 2006 r. otwarto jezdnię Trasy Siekierkowskiej od Marsa do Bora-Komorowskiego, * 18 października 1881 r. pierwszy konny tramwaj pojechał ulicą Nalewki, * 18 października 1953 r. do Falenicy dotarły pierwsze miejskie autobusy linii 113, * 18 października 2006 r. podpisano list intencyjny w sprawie budowy Muzeum Wojska Polskiego na Cytadeli, * 19 października 1914 r. Warszawa została zbombardowania przez niemieckie sterowce, * 19 października 1984 r. na tamie we Włocławku zamordowany został ks. Jerzy Popiełuszko, * 20 października 1733 r. urodził się Adam Naruszewicz, historyk, poeta, ksiądz, wykładowca Collegium Nobilium i Szkoły Rycerskiej, * 20 października 1943 r. w rejonie dzisiejszej ul. Dawidowskiego straconych zostało 20 Polaków, * 20 października 2005 r. zaczęła działać oczyszczalnia ścieków Południe przy ul. Sytej, * 21 października 1897 r. dokonano oficjalnego otwarcia gmachu Panoramy przy ul. Karowej, * 21 października 1941 r. Dom Sierot Janusza Korczaka przeniósł się z ulicy Chłodnej 33 na Sienną 16, * 21 października 1941 r. ulicę Chłodną wyłączono z getta warszawskiego, * 22 października 1908 r. w kamienicy przy Wierzbowej 9 odbyła się premiera pierwszego polskiego filmu fabularnego, * 22 października 1933 r. za pomocą linii tramwajowej B połączono Koło z Boernerowem, * 22 października 1948 r. zlikwidowano linię tramwajową na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, * 23 października 1943 r. w rejonie mostu Poniatowskiego hitlerowcy rozstrzelali 20 Polaków, * 23 października 1998 r. Sejm wyraził aprobatę dla pomysłu budowy Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej, * 23 października 2008 r. w kamienicy Gimnazjum Zaluscianum przy Jezuickiej 4 otwarto kino Alchemia, * 24 października 1880 r. poświęcony został kościół parafii Ewangelicko-Reformowanej przy al. "Solidarności", * 24 października 1944 r. wojska radzieckie zajęły Żerań, * 24 października 1956 r. przemówieniem Władysława Gomułki na pl. Defilad symbolicznie zakończyła się epoka stalinizmu i socrealizmu, * 25 października 1919 r. erygowano parafię Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego na Targówku Przemysłowym, * 25 października 1975 r. przy ul. Wiolinowej rozpoczęto budowę osiedla Ursynów-Natolin, * 25 października 2008 r. otwarte zostały trzy ostatnie stacje I linii metra: Stare Bielany, Wawrzyszew oraz Młociny, * 26 października 1916 r. patronem dawnej ulicy Włodzimierskiej został Tadeusz Czacki, * 26 października 1933 r. uruchomiono linię tramwajową wzdłuż ul. Św. Wincentego, * 26 października 1943 r. na Lesznie, w pobliżu Orlej, rozstrzelanych zostało 30 Polaków, * 27 października 1939 r. aresztowany został prezydent Warszawy Stefan Starzyński, * 27 października 1951 r. ul. Pereca nadano współczesną nazwę, * 27 października 2008 r. konsekrowano odremontowaną kapliczkę na rogu Wólczyńskiej i , * 28 października 1897 r. Wyższa Szkoła Inżynierska im. H. Wawelberga i S. Rotwanda przeniosło się do kamienicy przy ul. Mokotowskiej 4/6, * 28 października 1943 r. brygady Gwardii Ludowej wysadziły tory kolejowe na południe od Płud, * 28 października 2009 r. podpisano umowę na budowę centralnego odcinka II linii metra, * 29 października 1611 r. w Sali Senatorskiej Zamku Królewskiego car Rosji Wasyl IV Szujski oddał hołd królowi polskiemu Zygmuntowi III Wazie, * 29 października 1922 r. na Krakowskim Przedmieściu odsłonięto pomnik Wdzięczności Ameryce, * 29 października 1979 r. działalność rozpoczął teatr Scena Prezentacje, * 30 października 1898 r. uruchomiono pierwsze regularne kursy kolei grójeckiej, * 30 października 1949 r. konsekrowano kościół Najczystszego Serca Maryi na pl. Szembeka, * 30 października 2008 r. udało się przejąć teren komisu Bogdan-Car pod budowę węzła Trasy Siekierkowskiej z Marsa, * 31 października 1938 r. urodził się Bohdan Łazuka, aktor, piosenkarz, * 31 października 1940 r. utworzone zostało getto w Falenicy, Listopad * 1 listopada 1933 r. oficjalnie otwarty został pamiątkowy cmentarz przy Bramie Straceń na Cytadeli, * 1 listopada 1945 r. na praskim przyczółku Mostu Poniatowskiego odsłonięto kamień upamiętniający walki 4. Dywizji im. J. Kilińskiego o wyzwolenie Warszawy, * 1 listopada 1963 r. uroczyście przekazano zagospodarowany teren dawnej Reduty Wolskiej społeczeństwu, * 2 listopada 1830 r. przy rogatkach wolskich z Warszawą na zawsze pożegnał się Fryderyk Chopin, * 2 listopada 1925 r. w Grobie Nieznanego Żołnierza pochowano nieznanego żołnierza, przeniesionego z cmentarza obrońców miasta we Lwowie, * 3 listopada 1771 r. na ul. Miodowej miało miejsce porwanie króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego, * 3 listopada 1937 r. otwarto linię tramwajową wzdłuż ul. Obozowej do [[Zespół przystankowy Koło|pętli Koło]], * 3 listopada 1984 r. przy kościele św. Stanisława Kostki odbył się pogrzeb Jerzego Popiełuszki, * 4 listopada 1746 r. Walenty Aleksander Czapski sprzedał tereny późniejszego Foksalu Marii Annie z Kolowrathów Brühlowej, * 4 listopada 1933 r. otwarto linię tramwajową na Marymonckiej do [[Zespół przystankowy AWF|pętli Bielany-AWF]], * 5 listopada 1901 r. koncertem Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego zainaugurowano działalność Filharmonii Warszawskiej, * 5 listopada 1923 r. uruchomiono linię tramwajową wzdłuż ulicy Smoczej, * 5 listopada 1993 r. osiedle Praga I zostało wpisane do rejestru zabytków, * 6 listopada 1951 r. otwarto Fabrykę Samochodów Osobowych na Żeraniu, * 6 listopada 1990 r. wschodniemu odcinkowi ulicy Złotej przywrócona została pierwotna nazwa, * 7 listopada 1867 r. w kamienicy Łyszkiewicza przy Freta 16 urodziła się Maria Skłodowska, * 7 listopada 1953 r. otwarto linię tramwajową wzdłuż ulicy Pułkowej, * 8 listopada 1603 r. w kościele św. Jacka odprawiono pierwszą mszę, * 8 listopada 1998 r. odsłonięto pomnik Józefa Piłsudskiego w Alejach Ujazdowskich, * 9 listopada 1939 r. generał Władysław Sikorski nadał Warszawie srebrny krzyż orderu wojennego Virtuti Militari V klasy, * 9 listopada 2000 r. w Parku Kazimierzowskim odsłonięto pomnik Tajnej Organizacji Nauczycielskiej, * 10 listopada 1918 r. specjalnym pociągiem do Warszawy przybył Józef Piłsudski, wysiadł na Dworcu Wiedeńskim, * 10 listopada 1999 r. na pl. Małachowskiego ustawiono zrekonstruowany pomnik Peowiaka, * 10 listopada 2006 r. odsłonięty został pomnik Romana Dmowskiego, * 11 listopada 1918 r. Rada Regencyjna przekazała Józefowi Piłsudskiemu władzę wojskową, rozpoczęło się rozbrajanie stacjonujących w Warszawie niemieckich żołnierzy, * 11 listopada 1958 r. przy ul. Jaktorowskiej 6 otwarto uroczyście Państwowy Dom Sierot nr 2 im. Janusza Korczaka, * 11 listopada 1973 r. zlikwidowana została linia tramwajowa do Wilanowa, * 12 listopada 1815 r. Warszawę odwiedził car Aleksander I, a na placu Trzech Krzyży ustawiono na powitanie drewniany łuk triumfalny, * 12 listopada 1928 r. w X Pawilonie Cytadeli odsłonięto tablice upamiętniające m.in. Józefa Piłsudskiego oraz Romualda Traugutta, * 12 listopada 1948 r. Stefan Wyszyński został mianowany Prymasem Polski, * 13 listopada 1904 r. na placu Grzybowskim carska policja rozpędziła demonstrację przeciwko powoływaniu Polaków do rosyjskiej armii, * 13 listopada 1941 r. w wyniku radzieckiego nalotu znacznie uszkodzony został rejon ulic Miedzianej i Srebrnej, * 14 listopada 1632 r. w kolegiacie św. Jana król Władysław IV zaprzysiągł pacta conventa, * 14 listopada 1920 r. na pl. Zamkowym miała miejsce uroczystość wręczenia Józefowi Piłsudskiemu buławy marszałkowskiej, * 14 listopada 1938 r. Stefan Starzyński powołał Biuro Studiów Kolei Podziemnej, mające na celu budowę metra, * 15 listopada 1620 r. na Dziekanii Michał Piekarski dokonał nieudanego zamachu na króla Zygmunta III Wazę, * 15 listopada 1936 r. uruchomiono [[Zespół przystankowy Metro Wilanowska|pętlę tramwajową Służew]], znaną dziś jako Metro Wilanowska, * 15 listopada 1981 r. poświęcono kamień węgielny pod budowę kościoła Wieczerzy Pańskiej w Aleksandrowie, * 16 listopada 1918 r. z radiostacji zamontowanej w rawelinie Cytadeli przy alei Wojska Polskiego nadano w świat informację o powstaniu niepodległego państwa polskiego, * 16 listopada 1940 r. całkowicie dla osób z zewnątrz zamknięto bramy warszawskiego getta, * 16 listopada 1958 r. do Rembertowa dotarły pierwsze autobusy linii 143, * 17 listopada 1923 r. między wsiami Gać i Stare Babice otwarto Transatlantycką Centralę Radiotelegraficzną, * 17 listopada 1953 r. "radzieccy budowniczowie wsparli strop nieba iglicą" Pałacu Kultury i Nauki, * 17 listopada 1975 r. kardynał Stefan Wyszyński dokonał poświęcenia kościoła św. Piotra i Pawła przy ul. Nowogrodzkiej, * 18 listopada 1938 r. otwarto torowisko tramwajowe wzdłuż ul. Brylowskiej do [[Zespół przystankowy Czyste|pętli Czyste]], * 18 listopada 1956 r. w odbudowanym kościele św. Trójcy na placu Małachowskiego odbyło się pierwsze nabożeństwo, * 18 listopada 1984 r. erygowana została parafia przy kościele Matki Boskiej Ostrobramskiej na Boernerowie, * 19 listopada 1765 r. w Operalni w Ogrodzie Saskim wystawiono pierwszą sztukę w języku polskim – Natrętów Józefa Bielawskiego – co uważane jest za narodziny Teatru Narodowego, * 19 listopada 1816 r. założony został Królewski Uniwersytet Warszawski, * 19 listopada 1965 r. uroczyście otwarto odbudowany i rozbudowy Teatr Wielki, * 20 listopada 1884 r. abp Wincenty Popiel-Chrościak poświęcił Cmentarz Bródnowski, * 20 listopada 1931 r. w oficynie mieszkalnej Pałacu Prymasowskiego doszło do zabójstwa Brunona Boya, kupca branży gumowej, dokonała tego jego kochanka, * 20 listopada 1986 r. oddano do użytku przystanek kolejowy Warszawa Kasprzaka, * 21 listopada 1884 r. miał miejsce pierwszy pochówek na Cmentarzu Bródnowskim, * 21 listopada 1945 r. wszedł w życie "dekret Bieruta", komunalizujący wszystkie grunty w Warszawie, * 21 listopada 1974 r. poświęcono nowy kościół Matki Boskiej Ostrobramskiej przy ul. Kaliskiego, * 22 listopada 1943 r. przy ulicy Śmiałej zginął harcmistrz Ludwik Berger "Goliat", jeden z założycieli pułku "Baszta", * 22 listopada 1954 r. wzdłuż ul. Jórskiego pojechały pierwsze miejskie autobusy linii 119-bis, * 23 listopada 1944 r. otwarty został Teatr Powszechny, * 23 listopada 1948 r. zakończono budowę przedłużenia ulicy Marszałkowskiej do placu Bankowego, * 24 listopada 1810 r. ponownie ustawiona została wyremontowana figura króla Zygmunta III Wazy na Kolumnie Zygmunta, * 24 listopada 1943 r. przy ul. Nabielaka Niemcy rozstrzelali kilkunastu Polaków, * 25 listopada 1795 r. zmarł Jan Chrystian Kamsetzer, architekt i dekorator wnętrz, współautor przebudowy pałacu na Wodzie, * 25 listopada 1944 r. Niemcy wstrzymali działalność Szpitala Wolskiego przy ulicy Płockiej, * 26 listopada 2006 r. Hannę Gronkiewicz-Waltz wybrano prezydentem Warszawy, * 26 listopada 2009 r. nadano oficjalnie nazwę ulicy Antoniego Pallutha, * 27 listopada 1937 r. oficjalnie oddano do użytku wiadukt żoliborski, * 27 listopada 1942 r. urodził się arcybiskup warszawsko-praski Henryk Hoser, * 28 listopada 1948 r. ulicą Bartycką pojechały pierwsze autobusy linii 108, * 28 listopada 1967 r. w Fabryce Samochodów Osobowych powstał pierwszy Fiat 125p, * 29 listopada 1830 r. wybuchło powstanie listopadowe, * 30 listopada 1945 r. pochowano pierwsze szczątki na Cmentarzu Powstańców Warszawy, * 30 listopada 1981 r. oddano do użytku most im. gen. Stefana Grota-Roweckiego, Grudzień * 1 grudnia 1962 r. dokonano operacji przesunięcia kościoła Najświętszej Maryi Panny na alei "Świerczewskiego", * 1 grudnia 1984 r. erygowano parafię Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego na Ursynowie, * 2 grudnia 1789 r. na Rynku Starego Miasta rozpoczęła się "czarna procesja" prowadzona przez prezydenta Jana Dekerta, * 2 grudnia 1928 r. uruchomiono linię tramwajową wzdłuż Górczewskiej do [[Zespół przystankowy Ulrychów|pętli Ulrychów]], * 3 grudnia 1906 r. w zabudowaniach klasztornych kościoła św. Anny założone zostało Polskie Towarzystwo Krajoznawcze, * 3 grudnia 1943 r. w rejonie Puławskiej i Rakowieckiej hitlerowcy rozstrzelali 100 Polaków, * 4 grudnia 1990 r. zmieniono nazwę alei Rewolucji Październikowej na Prymasa Tysiąclecia, * 4 grudnia 2001 r. odbyła się pierwsza edycja festiwalu Watch Docs, * 5 grudnia 1867 r. w Zułowie na Litwie urodził się Józef Piłsudski, * 5 grudnia 1975 r. otwarty został Dworzec Centralny, * 6 grudnia 1923 r. urzędowo nadano nazwę ulicy Wawelskiej, * 6 grudnia 2000 r. zmarł profesor Dyzma Gałaj, socjolog, wykładowca Szkoły Głównej Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego, były Marszałek Sejmu, * 7 grudnia 1929 r. prezydent Warszawy Zygmunt Słomiński dokonał uroczystego odsłonięcia rzeźby Rytm w Parku Skaryszewskim, * 7 grudnia 1970 r. na stopniach Pomnika Bohaterów Getta przykląkł kanclerz RFN, Willy Brandt, tym samym przepraszając naród żydowski za krzywdy wyrządzone mu podczas II wojny światowej, * 8 grudnia 1934 r. erygowana została parafia Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa w Falenicy, * 8 grudnia 1960 r. poświęcono odbudowany klasztor obok kościoła św. Benona, * 9 grudnia 1922 r. Gabriel Narutowicz został wybrany prezydentem Polski, * 9 grudnia 2000 r. ukończono budowę kościoła Matki Boskiej Anielskiej przy ulicy Modzelewskiego, * 10 grudnia 1924 r. nowym torowiskiem wzdłuż Potockiej i na Marymont dojechały tramwaje linii 15, * 10 grudnia 1938 r. otwarto przejazd ulicy Bonifraterskiej w oficynie pałacu Krasińskich, * 11 grudnia 1866 r. na trasę wyjechały pierwsze tramwaje konne, * 11 grudnia 1943 r. na Lesznie, w pobliżu Rymarskiej, rozstrzelanych zostało 40 Polaków, * 12 grudnia 1999 r. na Rynek Starego Miasta przeniesiono pomnik Syrenki, * 12 grudnia 2002 r. na rondzie de Gaulle'a odsłonięta została sztuczna palma, * 13 grudnia 1981 r. wprowadzony został stan wojenny, w homilii prymas Józef Glemp wezwał do rozwagi i powstrzymania się od przelewu krwi, * 13 grudnia 2009 r. skwer Prymasowski przy ul. Kostki-Potockiego uzyskał swoją współczesną nazwę, * 14 grudnia 1922 r. Józef Piłsudski zrzekł się urzędu Naczelnika Państwa, przekazując tym samym pełnię władzy prezydentowi Gabrielowi Narutowiczowi, * 14 grudnia 1996 r. stację Warszawa Główna przy ulicy Towarowej opuścił ostatni pociąg, * 15 grudnia 1859 r. urodził się Ludwik Zamenhof, twórca języka esperanto, który przez długi czas mieszkał w Warszawie przy Dzikiej (dziś ), * 15 grudnia 1999 r. budynek Biblioteki Uniwersyteckiej na ul. Dobrej został udostępniony dla czytelników, * 16 grudnia 1914 r. urodził się biskup warszawski Władysław Miziołek, * 16 grudnia 1922 r. w gmachu Zachęty przy placu Małachowskiego zamordowany został prezydent Gabriel Narutowicz, * 17 grudnia 1911 r. doszło do katastrofy budowlanej przy ul. Gęsiej, zawaliły się budowane oficyny jednej z kamienic, * 17 grudnia 1943 r. na ulicy Majowej hitlerowcy zastrzelili trzech Polaków, * 18 grudnia 1944 r. wysadzono w powietrze pałac Brühla przy placu Piłsudskiego, * 18 grudnia 1976 r. rozpoczęto przebudowę placu Zamkowego, * 19 grudnia 1875 r. oddano do użytku Most przy Cytadeli, * 19 grudnia 1922 r. odbyły się uroczystości pogrzebowe Gabriela Narutowicza, * 20 grudnia 1947 r. ulicą Miodową pojechały pierwsze trolejbusy, * 20 grudnia 2003 r. oddano do użytku stację metra A-17 Dworzec Gdański, * 21 grudnia 1943 r. hitlerowcy rozstrzelali przy ul. Górczewskiej kilkadziesiąt osób, * 21 grudnia 1949 r. powstała linia autobusowa 127, która połączyła wtedy Wygodę z pętlą na Gocławku, * 22 grudnia 1922 r. w podziemiach katedry św. Jana Chrzciciela pochowano zwłoki zamordowanego prezydenta Gabriela Narutowicza, * 22 grudnia 1943 r. podczas wykonywania akcji bojowej przy ul. Boboli poległo dwóch żołnierzy Związku Walki Młodych, * 23 grudnia 1920 r. w polskim sądzie zarejestrowane zostało przedsiębiorstwo Towarzystwo Chemiczno-Farmaceutyczne d. „Mgr Klawe” SA, * 23 grudnia 1973 r. otwarto pętlę autobusową "Stegny (Batumi)", do której kursować zaczęły autobusy linii 116-bis i 140-bis, * 24 grudnia 1898 r. nastąpiło oficjalne odsłonięcie pomnika Adama Mickiewicza, dokonał tego sam Henryk Sienkiewicz, * 25 grudnia 1927 r. erygowana została parafia św. Stanisława Kostki, * 25 grudnia 2008 r. zmarł Maciej Kuroń, historyk i kucharz, * 26 grudnia 1939 r. późnym wieczorem w Wawrze zastrzelonych zostało dwóch polskich policjantów, efektem tego była pierwsza masowa niemiecka egzekucja dokonana kilka godzin później przy dzisiejszej ul. 27 Grudnia, * 27 grudnia 1944 r. wysadzono w powietrze pałac Saski, * 27 grudnia 1976 r. uruchomiono [[Zespół przystankowy Chomiczówka|pętlę autobusową Chomiczówka]] , * 28 grudnia 1856 r. na Nowym Świecie zapłonęły pierwsze w mieście latarnie gazowe, * 28 grudnia 1943 r. uruchomiono linię tramwajową 2-Ostbahn, specjalnie dla pracowników niemieckich "Kolei Wschodnich", * 29 grudnia 2006 r. otwarto stację metra A-19 Marymont, * 30 grudnia 1781 r. odprawione zostało pierwsze nabożeństwo w kościele św. Trójcy na placu Małachowskiego, * 30 grudnia 1970 r. zakończono budowę ronda Dmowskiego, * 31 grudnia 1943 r. Niemcy rozstrzelali 43 Polaków na rogu Towarowej i Alei Jerozolimskich, * 31 grudnia 1948 r. znacjonalizowana została fabryka przetworów chemicznych "Dobrolin" przy ul. Wolskiej 157/159. Kategoria:Warszawikia